Saving My Baby
by Loutje555
Summary: It has been 20 years since Gabriella's kidnapping and Troy and her are living happy together with ther 17 year old daughter Jennifer but one day someone from Gabriella's past comes back and takes Jennifer will they be able to safe Jennifer? TxG
1. Trailer

_**It have been 20 years**_

_(shows Gabriella and Troy cuddling on the couch)_

_**Their life**__**'**__**s changed**_

_(shows Gabriella in her wedding dress looking at Troy when she walks down the aisle with her dad)_

_(shows a 20 year old Gabriella holding a baby girl in her arms)_

_**But what happens we someone from her past comes back**_

_(shows Jerry talking to someone)_

_**And takes what you love the most**_

_(Shows a guy putting a cloth against a seventeen year old Jennifer__'__s mouth)_

_(shows Troy holding a crying Gabriella in his arms and they both sink to the ground)_

_**And you will do everything to get that back**_

_(Shows Troy talking on the phone with the cops)_

_(Shows Gabriella walking to a wood in the dark with fear in her eyes)_

_**Is everything gonna be okay**_

_(shows Troy, Gabriella and Jennifer hugging)_

_**Or not**_

_(shows someone pulling the trigger)_

_**Starring:**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Jennifer Bolton**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor**_

_**And**_

_**Jesse McCartney as Mike Baylor**_

_**In**_

_**Saving My Baby**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys sorry for not updating so long but my word doesn't work anymore because the trial time is up and I was on a holiday sorry but here is the first Chapter enjoy_**

--

It have been 20 years since the kidnapping and Gabriella got her life back on track she went to U of A and became a obstetrician she just loved to help to get new humans on the world and Troy had gone to U of A and but didn't become a basketball player as everybody expected but he started his own company and 2 years after the kidnapping Troy proposed to Gabriella and 6 months later they got married and 9 months after that they got a beautiful daughter Jennifer who is 17 years now

Chad went to U of A and became a basketball player and his high school sweetheart Taylor went with him to U of a and became a doctor and worked with Gabriella in the same hospital the got married 2 years after Troy and Gabriella and Taylor got pregnant but she miscarriaged and the doctor told them she couldn't have kids so they thought about adoption but no luck for them they are still busy with adopting a child from Africa

Sharpay went to UCLA as well as Zeke she became a actor and Zeke opened his own restaurant and is head chef they married right after High School and she got pregnant the same time as Gabriella and 8 months later Mike was born and they moved back to Albuquerque and Zeke opened his second restaurant when Mike was 2 years old

Ryan went to UCLA and became a dance teacher for little kids who wanted to become professional dancers and after those 20 years he was still single but he wasn't complaining about it because most of his time he was with his family and friends or in the dance studio he still lived in LA but he could always fly down to Albuquerque since Sharpay gave him a private jet for his birthday

It was hot outside and Jennifer was playing basketball with Mike in her backyard

"Take that" She shot a three-pointer and it went in the net

"Lucky shot" Mike grabbed the ball and turned around and threw the ball backwards and it went into the net

"Ego" murmured Jennifer when she sat down on the grass and Mike walked to her and sat in front of her

"What did you say?" he had heard her but he wanted to hear it again to see if he heard it clear "I said ego" Jennifer looked at him _"Damn why does he have to be hot without a shirt on"_

Mike saw Jennifer looking at him "Checking me out Bolton?"

"No" she threw a dirty towel at his head

"Oh no you did not throw that at me!" he threw the dirty towel aside

"And what if I did?" Jennifer was smirking now

"Oh your gonna get it!!" Mike pushed her down on the grass and started to tickle her

Gabriella was looking outside the kitchen window and saw how they were having fun and smiled at them then she felt some arms wrapping around her waist

"They look cute don't they" his voice whispered in her ear

"Yeah they are, I think they will get married someday and be happy just like us" Gabriella turned around and kissed her husband for 18 years on his lips

"Yeah I would like that he is a good guy" Troy kissed her again

"And I hope this one will get married too" she placed Troy's hand on her flat stomach and Troy looked schocked at her

"Are you?" she nodded and he picked her up and twirled her around and then put her back on the ground and kissed her on lips with a lot of passion

"I love you" she wrapped her arms around his waist and Troy wrapped his arms around her

"I love you too, but when did you find out?" they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

"I went to my doctor yesterday because I had a feeling I was and I did a pregnancy test but I wanted to be sure and I went to Shirley and she told me I am pregnant"

Troy pulled his wife on his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and kissed her on her check and Gabriella put her head on his chest and closed her eyes

A few minutes later Troy looked down at his wife and saw that she drifted off to sleep and took her in his arms and carried her upstairs bridal style

Whe Troy came back downstairs he saw his Jennifer and Mike watching a basketball game

"Hey guys who is playing tonight?" Troy sat on the couch

"Redhawks vs Lakers" Jennifer didn't look away from the tv when she answerd

"Okay, who want's pizza?" Troy stood up and walked over to the phone

Jennifer turned her head to her father in confusion "Isn't mom cooking?"

"No you mom is sleeping"

Jennifer was even more confused her mom never slept before dinner and not even if she had a night shift at the hospital "Okay?"

A few hours later Mike went home and Jennifer went up to her room to do her homeworks because tomorrow was monday and that was her second week as a senior and she was suprised that she got homework in her first week after doing her homework she picked up her phone and called her best friend Jamie

**Jamie- Bolt**/ _Jennifer- Italic_

**Hey girlie**

_Hey how are you doing?_

**Fine, what about you?**

_I'm good_

**So what did you do today?**

_Mike came over and we played basketball_

**Seriously that guys is always with you**

_No he is not_

**Yes he is but anyways did you tell him that you like him**

_NO! I didn't and I'm not planning to because he doens't think about me more as a friend_

**Yes he does**

_What?!_

**I heard from Brittany who heard from Josh who heard from Jacob that he told to Shaw that he likes you more then a friend**

_Yeah sure, Jamie c'mon it's probably a rumor you know that_

**Well just tell him and then you will find out how he feels about you 'key**

_Yeah sure wathever, I gotta go something strange is going on around here_

**What do you mean?**

_Well this afternoon when Mike and I where watching the basketball game my dad came and asked if we wanted pizza and I ask him if mom wasn't cooking and he said she was sleeping and my mom never sleeps before dinner and not even when she has a night shift_

**Yeah that's strange but good luck with finding out what it is**

_Thanks, I'll talk to you later_

**Okay, later**

_Later_

Jennifer walked downstairs and walked into her dad's office "Dad?"

Troy looks up "Hey princess what's up?"

"Why is mom sleeping?"

Troy looked at his daughter not knowing what to say "Well uhm..." but before he could answer Gabriella walked into the room and answers for him "Because your mom has to rest"

Jennifer got even more confused "Mom, dad what's going on?

"Honey we have to tell you something, it's maybe better if you sit down?" Jennifer did what her parents said

"Remember you always said you wanted a brother or sister?" Gabriella asked her and Jennifer nodded "Well you're gonna have a brother or sister" Jennifer looked confused at her parents "Your mom is pregnant sweethear"

Then it hit Jennifer "Seriously?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and back at their daughter and nodded and Jennifer then stood up and jumped up and down "Omg!! I'm gonna be a big sister finally!!" she walked over to her parents and hugged them both


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys her is the next chapter hope you like it**_

--

2 hours later Jennifer returned to her room after talking with her parent about the baby and called Jamie

**Jamie- Bold**/ _Jennifer- Italic_

**Hello**

_Hey!!_

**Wow you sound happy**

_Yeah I am so happy_

**Okay tell me why you're so happy**

_My mom is pregnant!!_

**Omg! Really?**

_Yeah!_

**Congrats your gonna be a big sister**

_Yeah I am, I'm so excited_

**Well I gotta go now my mom is coming up and you know I'm still grounded**

_Yeah I know well see yah tomorrow_

**See yah tomorrow**

The hang up and Jennifer steps into her bathroom and puts the shower on and strips down and gets into the shower

30 minutes later she comes out of the shower and puts on her tank-top and sweat pants and gets into her bed and starts to read her book

The next day Gabriella walked into Jennifers room to find her still sleeping and walks to the bed "Jen honey wake up"

"5 more minutes mom" She turns around in her bed

Gabriella rolls her eyes because she looks like her dad in the morning "Okay I'll be back with the bucket"

Jennifer sat up and got out of bed "I'm up, I'm up"

"I know that would work" Gabriella walked to the door and walked out and Jennifer walked after her "Mom you're so mean" Gabriella turned around and laughed "I know but you're just like your dad and he is still in his bed so I am gonna get the bucket"

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later she comes back with two buckets with cold water "Want to join me?" Jennifer smirked and took one bucket and them made their way into Troy and Gabriella's bedroom

"Okay on the count of three" Gabriella wishpered to her daugther and she nodded "1...2...3!!" the both throw the bucket with water on Troy and he jumps out of the bed when the could water touched his body

"What the hell!!" Troy looked at him and then back up to see his wife and his daugther both with a bucket in their hands

Gabriella and Jennifer saw him looking at him and the dropped the bucket and ran out of the room and Troy start to chace them

Gabriella ran downstairs and out of the backdoor and stopped when she hide behind a corner but then someone grabbed her from behind and she fell something wet on her and knew that Troy caught her "Got you"

"Trooooyyy" Gabriella began "Your wet please let me go!!"

Troy scooped Gabriella up and brought her into the house bridal style and walked upstairs to their bedroom and into their bathroom and put Gabriella in the shower and puts it on "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Jennifer came running into the bathroom and saw her mom under the shower in her night gown and her dad smirking and Jennifer ran as hard as she could out of the room and Troy started to run after her and caught up with her and picked her up and dragged her upstairs to her mom and put her in the shower too "That's what you get when you mess with me" and pointed at himself

"Okay we are sorry, now can we get out, Jennifer has to go to school" he nodded and Gabriella turned the shower off and Jennifer grabbed a towel and went to her own room and Gabriella walked to the bedroom but got stopped by Troy "Where are you going?"

"The bedroom because I have to get dressed" Troy puts his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "Well that can wait" He kissed her on her lips and then her neck and Gabriella let out a soft moan so that Jennifer couldn't hear them "Troy not now okay, Jennifer is still home and beside you have to go to work because you're late"

Troy looked at the clock in their bedroom and saw 7.30 and he let go off Gabriella "Shit!" he rushed into the bedroom and started to get dressed and when he was ready he gave Gabriella a kiss and rushed out of the house and Gabriella went into the kitchen

Jennifer walked into the kitchen and started to eat her breakfast "Mom can I ask something?"

Gabriella looked up at her daughter "Yeah sure what is it honey?"

"How do you know if a boy likes you? Jennifer blushed a bit

"Well he looks at you when you don't look and he is always around you, why?"

"Well I like a guy but I don't know if he likes me" Gabriella sat down at the table and looked at her daugther

"Do I know this guy?"

"Yeah mom you do"

Gabriella got curious "Who is it?"

"Mike, but mom what if he doesn't like me, I mean he probably doesn't like me more as a friend"

"Jenn honey just tell him and aunt Sharpay said to me that Mike was thinking about something alot lately"

"Okay I'll tell him mom, thanks" she hugged her mom and Gabriella gave her a kiss on her temple "C'mon your gonna be late for school" Gabriella got up and walked over to the counter and grabbed a few keys and threw them at Jennifer

"Mom what is this?" she was holding the keys and she knew that this weren't her mother's car keys or her father's car keys

Gabriella turned around smiling "Well you father and I thought that you wanted your own car so that you don't have to take the bus"

Jennifer got a big smile on her face and ran over to her mom and hugged her "Thank you"

Gabriella laughed "Your welcome, now go I don't want you to be late"

Jennifer grabbed her bag and kissed her mother on the cheek and left the house

**20 minutes later at East High**

Jennifer drove into the parking lot and she already saw Jamie, Mike, Tom and Lily waiting for her

Jennifer got out of the car and grabbed her bag and locked the car and walked over "Hey guys"

They turned around and saw their friend "Hey" Jamie looked at her and then at her hand that where holding the car keys "You got a car?" Jennifer nodded and Jamie and Lily squealed with her "That's so awesome which one is it" Jennifer pointed to her car and Mike and Tom walked over to the car "Nice" they both said

**Later that day at lunch**

Jennifer, Lily, Jamie where already sitting at their lunchtable

Mike and Tom come over to them and sit down "Hey guys"

The girls said hi back and they started to eat "So have you heard?" Lily asked

"Heard what?" Jennifer asked confuse

"The West High basketball gang is gonna practice here because someone burned down their gym"

"Ugh, why now" Mike didn't even listen he was deep in thoughts _Should i tell her but what if she doesn't like me back but she is so beautiful no wait she is your nice no wait where not even blood related so.._

"MIKE!!" Jennifer shouted and saw Mike was back on earth "Are you okay?"

"Uhm yeah I am fine" Jennifer goes back to the converonsation with the girls

"Dude, where did you think about" Mike didn't say anything but pointed to Jennifer and Tom nodded

"Uhm Jenn?" Jennifer turned around to him _It's now or never_ he thought

"Yeah Mike?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Mike was getting nervous but he stayed cool

"Yeah sure, c'mon" They stood up and walked out of the cafetaria and walked to the rooftop secret garden which only she and Mike knew off

In the rooftop garden Jennifer sat down on the bench "What's up?"

Mike sat next to her and looked at her "Jennifer I have to tell you something"

"Okay what is it" Jennifer asked _Don't get your hopes up_ she thought

"Well...I...I..uhm...I...like you alot" he said blushing a bit and Jennifer sat there in shock she hadn't expect this She is not feeling the same dude she is your friend he thought

"Wow...Mike...I.." She got cut off by Mike "It's okay if you don't like me back, I mean it's cool if you only thought about us as friends and..." This time he got cut of by soft lips on his he was a bit shocked about it but finally he kissed her back

A few minutes later Jennifer broke the kiss "Mike I like you alot too"

Mike smiled widely kissed her again and pulled back a few minutes later "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of coure I would!!" she hugged him and kissed him on his lips

The kissed till the bell rang and they got up and walked downstairs hand in hand


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy but here is the next chapter enjoy it**_

--

The walked up to their friends and the first didn't notice the difference that was there but then Lily noticed and started squealing

Jamie, Tom and Mike covered their ears while Jennifer stood there laughing about Lily's reaction

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER??" Lily had really big eyes looking like her life dependence on the answer so was waiting for

"Yeah we are" Mike said to her while pulling Jennifer closer to her

"But aren't your parents like aunts and uncles to you guys?"

"Well yeah but the know about our feelings for each other" Jennifer told them

Mike looked at her confused "Your parents knew about my feelings for you and my parents about yours?"

"Yep honey, my mom told me this morning that your mom saw you thinking about something a lot and you were playing love songs on you guitar"

Mike blushed and Jennifer laughed "C'mon guys before we are to late for class"

After school Mike and Jennifer drove to the beach for some alone time and the walked hand in hand on the beach

"So when do we tell our parents? I know they will be happy about it but when do you want to tell them" Mike asked Jennifer

"Well maybe tonight because you guys are coming over for dinner because my mom has to tell you guys something important"

Mike stopped walking and turned Jennifer to him and smirked "And can I know what it is?"

Jennifer giggled "Nope you have to wait because I know you will tell aunt Shar and my mom will freak out"

Mike started to pout "C'mon pwease tell me?"

"Okay but you have to swear not to tell your mom or dad!"

"Okay I'll swear on grandma's grave" Jennifer pulled Mike's head closer and kissed his lips and Mike didn't hesitate and after a few minutes Jennifer pulled away and ran away from him

"Hey!! That was a trick" He started to chase her and he caught up with her and grabbed her by her waist and they both fell on the ground Mike on top of Jennifer both laughing like crazy

They looked in each others eyes and they both leaned in and Mike closed the gap and they started to kiss more and more passionate every minute

After a make-out session of 20 minutes they pulled back and just looked at each other both trying to get their breathing steady again "You…are…so…beautiful" he stroked her hair and placed a sweet kiss on her lips again

"As much I don't want to ruin the moment, we have to get going it's almost 6 and your parents are coming over at 6.15" Jennifer said and with that Mike stood up and pulled Jennifer up and took her hand and they walked to the car and Jennifer gave Mike the keys "You can drive if you want to"

"Really? You trust me to drive your car" Mike said

"Yes I trust you now c'mon" She got into the car and Mike too and the drove off

At the Bolton's

The doorbell rings and Gabriella walks over to the door and opens it and greets Zeke and Sharpay with a hug "Hey guys"

"Hey Gabs" Sharpay pulled back "Is my kid here?" Sharpay and Zeke walked in

"No he isn't but Jen isn't home either but they will be here soon I think" Gabriella closed the door and Sharpay and Zeke walked into the living room and greeted Troy

"Okay I'm going back to the kitchen" Gabriella started to walk to the kitchen but got stopped by Zeke "Do you need help?" Gabriella giggled "No Zeke I don't you go watch the basketball game with Troy and Shar will keep me company in the kitchen right Shar?"

Sharpay nodded and the girls went into the kitchen and the boys sat down on the couch and watched the game

A few minutes later the front door went open and two teens ran into the house

"Where were you guys?" Zeke looked at the two teens

"We were at the beach playing beach volleyball and we forgot the time" Mike lied well it wasn't really a lie but the didn't want to know that they were dating yet

"Okay well the next time missy you and your friend next to you have to do the dishes got it?" Troy looked at Jennifer and Jennifer rolled her eyes "Yes dad, now where is mom?"

"Where do you think she is" Troy said sarcastic and Jennifer rolled her eyes again and walked into the kitchen and Mike sat on the armchair that was still available and they watched the game

Jennifer got into the kitchen and Gabriella looked up "Where were you missy?"

"Gosh you are like dad, I was at the beach playing volleyball with Mike and we forgot the time" she lied just like Mike

"Okay next time don't forget the time" Jennifer groaned "Mom please that's what dad said"

"Well now I know we have the same thoughts about a few things now go get changed dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Gabriella turned the stove off and Jennifer walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs

A few minutes later the Bolton's and Baylor's where sitting at the table and were eating their meals

"So guys why did you invited us over?" Sharpay was done with her meal

"Because we have big news for you guys" Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and rested them on his lap caressing hers with his thumb

"C'mon tell us" Zeke, Sharpay and Mike got more curious then they already where

"Okay" Troy took a deep breath "Me and Brie are expecting" Sharpay squealed and Mike and Zeke smiled

"You guys are having a baby!!" Sharpay was excited

Gabriella nodded and Mike who sat next to Jennifer leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "So you are finally gonna be a big sister?"

Jennifer smiled "Yeah I am and I am the happiest girl right now" Mike looked at her "Why?" Jennifer hit him playfully and whispered in his ear "Because I'm gonna be a big sister and I have an amazing boyfriend" Mike couldn't resist it anymore and closed the gap between them and kissed her with passion

They parents sat stunned in the chairs watching the two teens kissing


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys her is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it**_

--

Jennifer and Mike pulled back and they were both blushing and looked at their parents

Troy couldn't believe it "you guys are dating??" Jennifer looked down for a moment sure her mom knew but she didn't know what her dad would say

Jennifer looked at her father and saw he was still shocked "Uhm yeah dad, we are" Jennifer stood up she really didn't want her dad to start yelling at her so she walked out of the backdoor and sat down on the swing

Troy looked at his wife and Gabriella looked at him "She is dating?" Gabriella nodded and stood up and walked over to Troy and sat down on his lap "Honey I know you didn't expect this right now but she is 17, she is the same age as we started dating"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist "I know but I really didn't want her to grow up that fast" Gabriella giggled "Honey she is not gonna get married yet, the just started dating"

"Uncle Troy?" Troy looked at his side where Mike was "I love your daughter, I know it's to soon to say but I really do, I have been feeling this towards her since I was 14 and those feelings started to grow, I will protect her with my life"

Troy smiled at him "I am not mad at you and I am not mad at Jenn I know how it feels to be in love" pulls Gabriella closer to her and puts on hand on her stomach "Just promise me you will take care of her like I did with this beautiful lady" Gabriella giggled and blushed a bit she still wasn't used to Troy giving her sweet comments like that even though you would say that she would be used to it after being together for 20 years

Troy looked at Gabriella "I better talk to her and tell her I'm not mad" Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her on the lips and Gabriella got of off Troy's lap and Troy walked out of the backdoor

Troy saw his daughter sitting on the swing "Hey princess" Jennifer looked up "Hey" Troy kneeled down in front of her "Honey I'm not mad, I was just a bit shocked because you have grown up so quickly" Jennifer looked at her dad

"Dad I know that I'm 17 years but I am not going to do you know" Troy knew what she mend and smiled at her "I know but if you do me and your mother will understand because we did that ourselves"

Jennifer looked at him as she was about to gag " EWW! Dad I didn't want to know that" Troy chuckled "Sorry hon, so what do you say we go back into that house and you can go make out with your boyfriend"

Jennifer hit her dad on his chest and stood up and walked back to the house "Hey sweetie aunt Sharpay and uncle Zeke and Mike where just about to go home so you are just in time to give him a goodbye kiss" Jennifer rolled her eyes "Not you too"

Gabriella looked at her daughter confused "What" at that moment her husband walked in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in her neck

"Okay we are leaving now!!" Sharpay walked to the front door and Zeke followed her

Mike and Jennifer walked hand in hand to the door and Troyella walked behind them Troy had still his arms wrapped around his wife

"So see you tomorrow right?" Jennifer nodded "Do you want me to pick you up?" She nodded again "Okay I'll see you tomorrow" He gave her a kiss on lips

They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other "Night" "Night" The kissed again and Mike walked to the car and got in and the Baylor's drove off

Jennifer closed the door and turned around and saw her parents kissing "Ew mom, dad I know that I'm dating but I still don't want to see you guys kissing" Troy and Gabriella pulled back and Gabriella smiled "Sorry hun but your dad couldn't resist"

Jennifer rolled her eyes "I'm off to bed night" She hugged her mom and gave her a kiss on her cheek and then she hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek

"Sweet dreams princess" Troy kissed her forehead and Jennifer walked up the stairs and to her room

When she got to her room she closed her door and put on her pj's and let herself fall on the bed and smiled her day went perfect first Mike told her he liked her and asked her to be his girlfriend and her parents found out and weren't mad and she was finally going to be a big sister she couldn't wish for anything more perfect than that

She got under the covers and started slowly to drift off to sleep

Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and Troy sat down on the bed and took of his shoes

Gabriella walked over to the closet and got her pajama's out of the drawer and took of her dress

Troy walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and placed is hands on her flat stomach "I love you" Gabriella leaned her head back on his shoulder "I love you too" Troy started kissing her neck and Gabriella moaned

Gabriella turned around and kissed him on his lips and put her pajama's on and walked over to the bed and got into it

Troy changed quickly and joined his wife in the bed and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands once again on her stomach and they both started to drift of to sleep

In the meantime in the jail of Albuquerque

Jerry sat down on a chair and saw his son on the other side of the window

"How are you doing son?" Jerry was glade he came to see him again it had been 3 years since he saw him

"I'm fine dad, I just moved in with Lucas and Trevor" Lucas and Trevor where the son's of Garry and Simon

"Good, so you have to do something for me Nick" Nick looked at his dad and nodded "What is that dad?"

"I want you to kill Gabriella Montez because I know she is alive" Nick looked at him a bit confused "Okay but why?" Jerry laughed "Because she should have died when I stabbed her but her lover boy found her"

"But who is Gabriella Montez?" Jerry took a picture he made when he kidnapped Gabriella and gave it to him "That's Gabriella Montez, I thinks she still looks the same only a bit older"

"Okay dad, me, Lucas and Trevor will make a plan" Jerry smiled at him "You looks so much like your mother from the outside but you're just like me on the inside, and I promise I'll break out of here as soon as I can to help you"

Nick smiled "Okay dad, I'll come visit you when we are gonna start with the plan" Jerry nodded and the police agent came and said it was time to go back to his cell and took Jerry back to his cell

Nick walked out of the building and to his car and got his phone out of his pocket and called Lucas

**Lucas-bold**/_Nick- Italic_

**Hello?**

_Hey Luc it's me_

**Hey where are you when we came back you were gone**

_Yeah I visited my dad, listen we have to do something for my dad_

**Okay what is it**

_We have to kill Gabriella Montez_

**Why?**

_My dad kidnapped her a few years ago and he stabbed her and thought that she was dead but she isn't and he wants her dead_

**Okay we'll make a plan when you get here**

_Okay I'm on my way_

**I'll tell Trevor and we will start with it right away**

_Okay bye_

**bye**

--

_**I hope you liked please review and tell me what you think of it and what you want to happen next and maybe it will fit with what I thought will happen**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys her is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it**_

------------------------------------

Nick arrived back at the apartment and walked in and was greeted by Trevor and Lucas "Hey man"

"Hey guys so did you already started with a plan?" Lucas nodded and Trevor got a big paper from the table and gave it to Nick and Lucas explained what the had to do

After a while they where done with discussing the plan "So we watch her for a bit to see if she has a weakness" Nick smiled and thought _"It's time for revenge, nobody put's my dad in jail"_

A few weeks later Gabriella was awake early because of the morning sickness so after she threw up she walked downstairs and started breakfast today was her 3 month appointment she and Troy where happy that after 12 years trying for a baby that she was finally pregnant

After a half an hour Gabriella walked to the stairs "TROY, JENNIFER!! GET UP!! BREAKFAST IS READY" Troy groaned and turned around in the bed and pulled a pillow over his head it was his day off so he decide to ignore his wife "I'M UP" Jennifer yelled from her room

Jennifer walked to her closet and pulled out a short skirt with a aqua bleu top and with flip flops and walked to the bathroom and changed into them

She looked in the mirror and smiled it had been 2 months since Mike asked her to be his girlfriend and everything was going great she brushed her hair and tied it up in a ponytail she applied a bit of make-up on her face and went downstairs to the kitchen

"Morning mom" She walked over and kissed her cheek "I'm going over to Mike's house tonight so I'll be home later" Gabriella put the plate's on the table and sat down and started to eat with her daughter "Okay just make sure that you arrive home safe okay"

Jennifer rolled her eyes "Yes mom" After a few minutes Gabriella stood up and walked up the stairs into her bedroom and bended down next to Troy "Honey, get up! We have a appointment at 10 and you wanted to be there" Troy turned around so he was facing Gabriella "But it's 7.30, why do you have to wake me up so early if our appointment is at 10?"

Gabriella sat down on the bed "Because I want to spend my time with my husband and we have to get a birthday present for Jenn remember?" Troy pulled his wife down so she was lying "Troy!!" Troy pulled Gabriella closer and Gabriella turned around "C'mon lazy ass we have a lot things to do and your eggs are getting cold"

Troy opened his eyes and kissed Gabriella on her lips "I get up only because of you" Gabriella kissed him again "Thank you" Gabriella got out of Troy's arms and Troy got up and put on his robe and they walked downstairs together

"Morning princess" Troy kissed Jennifer on her forehead and then sat down on his chair and started to eat his almost cold eggs "Morning dad"

Gabriella gave Troy a cup of coffee and sat back down and went back to eating her breakfast "So honey are you going to give a birthday party?"

"I don't know yet, but mami and papi are coming right" Gabriella smiled she was excited to see her parents again after Gabriella and Troy got married they moved to Miami so she saw them only a once and a while

"Cool" there is a honk "Oh Mike is here, see ya later "She kissed both of her parents on their cheek and ran out of the house and got into the car and kissed Mike on his lips

Mike pulled back "Morning sunshine, ready to go" Jennifer giggled and nodded and they drove off

A few hours later Gabriella was waiting downstairs by the door "HUNEY!! Hurry up! We are gonna be late" Troy ran down the stairs "Sorry sweetie, I couldn't find the car keys but I got them, c'mon let's go" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked out of the door and to the car

In the bushes Trevor had seen Jennifer coming out of the house and not much later he saw also Gabriella and Troy after they drove of off the driveway he got up and walked over to the van and drove back to the apartment

Trevor walked in and saw Nick and Lucas watching some tv and walked over and sat down on one of the couches "Hey man what did you find out?"

"Well that Gabriella Montez has a daughter and she has a husband" Trevor thought for a moment "Oh and I forgot her daughter has a boyfriend" Nick thought for a moment and came with the perfect idea but he didn't tell them he was first going to talk about it with his father

Gabriella and Troy walked into the hospital and sat down in the waiting room on the maternity ward

After a while Shirley came out of her office "Gabriella Bolton" Gabriella and Troy got up and followed Shirley into her office

Gabriella and Troy sat down "So how are you doing Gabriella?" Gabriella smiled and Troy took one of her hand "I'm doing great, the morning sickness already kicked in" Shirley wrote it down

"That's great, so let's do a ultrasound to see how the baby is doing" Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked over to the examination table and laid down on it and pulled up her shirt "Well I know you know this but I'm going to put gel on your stomach and it will be cold" Gabriella giggled a bit

Shirley put the gel on her stomach and Gabriella gasped a bit because of how cold and Troy chuckled a bit

"Okay so here is the head and there are the hands and over there are the legs" Gabriella smiled big and Troy did too that was their creation

Gabriella let a few tears drop sure she had seen it a lot of time's because she was a obstetrician herself but this was different this was not someone else's baby this was her and Troy's baby

"It looks like everything is fine, do you guys want some pictures?" Troy nodded "Yeah that would be nice"

Shirley wiped the gel of Gabriella's stomach "Okay I'll be right back with the pictures and after that we'll make a new appointment" Shirley left the room and Gabriella pulled her shirt back down and sat up "I love you" Gabriella stood up and gave Troy a passionate kiss

Troy pulled back and smiled widely at her "I love you too, and I love Jennifer and this little creation too" He placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her lips again

Shirley came back and gave them the pictures and Gabriella made a appointment and after that they walked out of the hospital and got into the car and drove off to the mall

"So what should we get Jennifer" Troy asked his wife that was looking at the pictures

"Uhm I don't know, I mean we already got her a car so she wouldn't have to take the bus" Gabriella puts the photos in her wallet and looked over at Troy

"Maybe we can give her a….dog?" Gabriella smiled at the thought "Yeah she always wanted that but you wouldn't allow her, why the suddenly change?" Troy parked in the parking lot "Well because she grow up a lot and when she was little I knew that I had to walk with the dog but since she is going to turn 18 she can be responsible for it"

"You seriously thought that you had to walk with it because she was to little to do that " She hit his arm "Troy I could have walked with the dog so that you wouldn't have to do that, you know I love dogs"

"Yeah sorry, c'mon let's go get a dog so I can have alone time with my wife without our almost 18 year old daughter being their" he kissed her on the lips

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Jennifer is going over to Mike's place after school so she won't be home till 9" Gabriella got out of the car and Troy did too "So you mean we have a dinner for two?" Gabriella nodded "Yep"

Troy took Gabriella' s hand "Okay I'll do the cooking then so you can take a relaxing bath and put on a stunning dress" Gabriella stopped walking and Troy turned to her

"No way! Last time that Jennifer was over at someone's place and we had a romantic dinner for two and you cooked everything was burned, no way I'm letting you cooking"

Troy pouts "Pwease Brie I promise I won't burn this time" Gabriella couldn't resist his pout and kissed his lips an mumbled against them "Okay"

They walked to the pet shop and got a golden retriever pup and the went over to Troy's parent's house because they couldn't take the pup home right now because Jennifer's birthday wasn't until Saturday **(AN: That's in 2 days)**

They also gave Jack and Lucille a copy of the picture of their new grandchild and after a while they went back home and sat down on the couch and watched tv for a while and the both fell asleep

Jennifer and Mike walked into the Baylor's manor and where greeted by Sharpay "Hey guys, you want some snack, dad made them" Mike looked at Jennifer and Jennifer nodded

"Yeah sure, can we take them up to my room?" Sharpay nodded and gave him some of the chocolate chip cookies that Zeke made and they went upstairs

Mike closed the door and Jennifer sat down on his bed "So what do you wanna do precious" Mike walked over and laid himself down on the bed with his head on his pillow "We can watch a movie" Jennifer walked over to his dvd's and picked one out and put it in the dvd player

"Okay which movie are we watching" And as soon as he said that the name of the movie came on the screen "Oh no, Jenn not A Walk To Remember, that's a girls movie" Jennifer hit him playfully on his chest "Hey! I'm a girl, and maybe I play basketball but I'm still a girl and I like this movie so shut up and let me watch it"

Mike gave in and Jennifer laid her head on his chest and Mike wrapped one arm around her waist and his other arm was behind his head

Jennifer had her hands on his chest and they both watched the movie till they fell asleep

--------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked please review**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Heej guys sorry for not updating this story for a while but I was pretty busy the last few weeks but now I have Christmas holiday's so I will try to make more chapters**_

------------------------------------

Sharpay walked upstairs to tell Jennifer that Gabriella had called and that she had to go home

When she walked into her son's room her smile got bigger when she saw her son and her niece laying peacefully in each other arms Sharpay got her phone out of her pocket and made a picture so she could show it to her best friend and then she walked over to them and puts a sheet over them so the wouldn't get cold and walked out of the room

When she came down she saw her husband for 20 years and walked over to him and sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck "What's up honey?" Sharpay kissed him on his lips "Nothing, just our son is in love"

"Yeah he is really happy with Jennifer, I never thought he would fall in love with his niece" Sharpay laughed "Well she is technically not our niece not by blood anyway"

"Yeah you're right, they love each other and I love you" He kisses her on the lips and Sharpay smiles into the kiss after a few minutes she pulls back "I should call Gabs to tell her, her daughter is staying over tonight" And with that she stood up and walked to the phone and called Gabriella

**Gabriella-bold**/_Sharpay-Italic_

**Hello?**

_Hey gabs it's me_

**Hey shar is Jenn on her way home?**

_Well no not really, she felt asleep and it was so cute and I didn't want to wake her up so maybe she can stay over tonight_

**Yeah sure she can but just make sure she comes home to get changed before she goes to school**

_Will do, bye love you_

**Bye love you too**

Gabriella puts the phone down and walks back to her husband and sits down next to him and wraps his arms around his waist and cuddles into his side

"So is she coming home?" Troy looked down curiously and Gabriella looked up "No she fell asleep so Shar will send her home tomorrow before school so she can get changed"

"Okay, so since she is not coming home tonight I can do this" Kisses her on the lips and Gabriella deepens the kiss and snakes her arms from his waist to his neck and Troy slowly and carefully lays her down on her back and gets on top of her

After 10 minutes of making out Gabriella pulls back breathing heavily "I'm going to bed, I'm tired" Troy kissed her on her lips "Okay I'll be up soon" He gets off of her and Gabriella gets up and walks upstairs and Troy starts to turn off all the lights in the house and then he makes his way upstairs to the bedroom finding his wife already sleeping and he changes and gets into the bed and wraps his arms around his wife and she turns around and snuggles into him and he closes his eyes to let the sleep overtake him

The next morning Jennifer started to stir and opened her eyes to find someone staring at her "Morning sunshine" Jennifer started smiling "Morning handsome" She kissed him on the lips "What time is it?" Mike turned to look at his clock and turned then back to his girlfriend "7.00" Jennifer sat up "What?!" Then it hits her "Shit!! I had to go home yesterday, my parents are going to freak" She got up and started to walk downstairs

Mike got up too and ran after her "Wait mom explained to me that she called your mom and she said it was fine but you had to go home before we go to school" Jennifer stopped walking and turned to Mike "Oh okay, well I have to go then since I need time to get dressed" she was about to walk out of the house when Mike grabbed her arm and turned her to him and he kissed her "If you wait I'll drive you" Jennifer nodded and Mike went back upstairs to change

A few minutes later Mike came back downstairs and grabbed his and Jennifer's bag and grabbed her hand and they walked out of the house

10 minutes later Mike pulls into the driveway and they get out and walk into the house "Mom, I'm home" Gabriella came out of the kitchen "Hey sweetie, did you guys have a good time yesterday?" They both nodded "Uhm mom I gotta get changed so we can go to school" and with that she walked upstairs and Gabriella muttered "teenager, not waiting for your reply" Mike heard it and laughed

Gabriella looked at Mike and started laughing as well "Did you guys had breakfast" Mike shook his head "Well come on then, I made pancakes and Troy already left" Mike followed Gabriella into the kitchen and they started to eat the pancakes

20 minutes later Jennifer came back downstairs wearing a beautiful white summer dress and her perfect curls where hanging over her shoulders "So what do you think?" she twirled around "You look good sweetie, doesn't she Mike" Mike nodded and went back to eating

Jennifer rolled her eyes seeing her boyfriend eat "You want some breakfast sweetie?" Gabriella stood up and walked over to the sink

Jennifer shook her head "No thanks, I'll eat something extra at lunch, right now we have to go" She grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him out of his seat and he waved at Gabriella and Gabriella waved back laughing

Mike and Jennifer got into the car and drove away but when they pulled out of the driveway she saw a car standing and a guy in it, it was the same car and the same guy that have been standing there for a few days now

Mike saw Jennifer looking at something "Is something wrong hun?" Jennifer turned her head to Mike "Well there is a car standing there and there is a guy in it and he had been there for a few days now"

"Hun relax, he is not going to do something, maybe he is just waiting for someone" He kissed her hand and intertwined their hands and looked back at the road

5 minutes later they arrive at school and get out and got greeted by their friends as usual and they walked into the school

During the lunch Jennifer and Mike had sneaked up to the rooftop garden and ate their lunch there stealing a kiss every once and a while

After they were finished they sat down on the bench with Mike's legs on the bench and Jennifer in between them with her back against Mike's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her "I could stay like this forever" Jennifer turned her head to him and smiled "Me too, but we know the bell will ring soon" Mike groaned "Do you really have to remind me to that"

Jennifer giggled "Yep sorry honey" She leaned up and kissed him on his lips

Mike deepened the kiss and Jennifer tried to turn around in his lap but couldn't so she pulled back and turned herself and kissed him again

Mike ran his thong over her bottom lip and begged for entrance and she gave him and their thongs started a battle for dominance

Mike pulled back and they both smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips "So you excited for tomorrow?" Jennifer smiled "Yeah a bit I wonder what my handsome boyfriend got me" She sat on his lips with her arms wrapped around his neck "Well you have to wait till tomorrow because that boyfriend of yours is not going to tell anything" Jennifer pouted and Mike chuckled and kissed her pout

A few minutes later the bell rang and the two teens made their next class

Later that day Jennifer walked into her house "MOM I'M HOME" she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv

Gabriella walked downstairs and rolled her eyes she was just like Troy coming home, sitting down on the couch and watch tv

She walked over to Jennifer and took the remote out of her hands and turns of the tv "Mom I was watching that" Gabriella puts the remote away "I know but you know the rules" Jennifer rolled her eyes "Yes mom, I have to do my homework first" Jennifer walked to the hallway and picked up her bag and made her way upstairs to her room

Gabriella sighed and walked into the kitchen to start dinner since it was already 5.30pm and Troy would be home soon

A half an hour Troy comes walking into the kitchen and kisses his wife on her cheek "Hello wife" Gabriella giggled and turned around "Hello husband" she kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist

He pulls back "Where is Jenn?" Gabriella nodded to the stairs and he knew that she was upstairs "She is doing her homework?"

"Yeah I think so I mean she came home and did what you did when you were her age and then I took the remote and she went upstairs" Troy nodded and remember those days Gabriella did the same with him

"Can you go upstairs to tell her that dinner is ready?" Troy nodded and kissed his wife's forehead and made his way upstairs to his daughter's room and knocked on her door

"Come in" Jennifer was busy with the last question of her history homework

Troy walked in "Hey princess" Jennifer puts her pencil down and looks up "Hey dad"

"Dinner is ready are you coming?" Jennifer nodded and she got up from her bed and they walked downstairs together

After dinner the family was in the living room watching tv they were watching Daddy Day Care and through the movie Gabriella and Jennifer both fell asleep

Troy looked down at his wife and smiled then he turned his head to his daughter and saw she was asleep to

He carefully got up trying not to wake Gabriella and walked over to his daughter and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room where he laid her down and pulled to covers over her and kissed her forehead and turned of the light and closed the door

Troy walked back downstairs and picked up his wife and made his way to their room and laid her down gently and he laid down next to her and pulled her in his arms and pulled the covers over them and he started to drift off to sleep not much later

The next morning Jennifer woke up and saw something familiar and sat up to see that she was in her room and was a bit confused because she didn't remember going to her room

She got up from her bed and walked over to her desk and then she looked at the calendar and saw what day it was today and started to smile it was her birthday today she was turning 18

She walked to her closet and took a bag out of it with the perfect outfit in it she took the cute black strapless dress with white flowers on it out of it **(Dress in profile)**

She bought that dress with Jamie and Lilly when the went shopping a few weeks ago

She walked back to the closet and took the heels she had bought with the dress they were black with a cute diamond attached to it **(Heels in profile)**

She took her clothes to the bathroom and walked into it turning on the shower and stripped down and got into the shower

Gabriella woke up feeling someone's arms wrapped around her waist she turned around and saw her husband sleeping peacefully she brushed his hair that fell in front of his eyes away and this caused Troy to wake up "Morning beautiful"

"Morning" She kissed him on the lips "Today is our girls birthday" Troy sighed and laid down on his back facing the ceiling "I know, it just feels like yesterday when I held her in my arms as a baby" Gabriella sat up a bit and looked at her husband "Troy I know your scared of losing her but you aren't going to lose her, she is still your baby girl"

Troy sat up too and pulled Gabriella on his lap and wrapped his arms around her caressing her small baby bump "I know but I all happened so fast" he puts his head on her shoulder "I hope it won't go so fast with this little one" Gabriella smiled and puts her hand on Troy's and turned to Troy kissing him on the lips with passion

"Okay we have to get up now, I hear a shower so that means that our daughter is already awake" Troy unwraps his arms and Gabriella gets of off his lap and get out of the bed walking to the closet looking into it for something to wear

After a few minutes she finds something she found a cute dress and it fit perfectly it would hide the little baby bump **(Dress in profile)**

Her parents and Troy's parents didn't know yet that she was pregnant again and they wanted to tell them before they left again tonight

She went into the bathroom and Troy groaned and got up again walking downstairs starting to make breakfast

Gabriella got out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw Troy was gone and she rolled her eyes and went to the clothes to pick out something to wear for Troy

----------------------------------------

**_I hope you liked this chapter_**

**_Heej guys I have made a Poll about my stories so go to my page and vote!!!_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Heej guys here is the next chapter of Saving My Baby I hope you like it **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gabriella throws the clothes on the bed and walks downstairs into the kitchen and smells pancakes an d sees Troy standing shirtless "Bolton you don't want to give your daughter a trauma on her birthday, do you?

Troy looked up and smirks "No I don't I was trying to seduce my beautiful wife" Gabriella giggles and walks over to Troy and kisses him on the lips "Okay now go before the birthday girl gets downstairs" Slaps Troy on his butt and Troy makes his way out of the kitchen glaring at Gabriella

Gabriella decide to finish breakfast even though the smell made her nauseous

Troy walked upstairs into the bedroom and picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom taking a shower

After a while Troy came out of the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket over it and a little dark green scarf (picture in profile) and he walked downstairs

Troy got into the kitchen and saw only Gabriella "Where is the birthday girl?" Gabriella turned the stove off after she made the last pancake "She is still upstairs I think" Troy nodded and took his place at the table

Gabriella puts his plate in front of him and she sits down herself and they both start eating and then they hear someone walking downstairs "Oh here she comes" They both stopped eating and then Jennifer came walking in and Gabriella and Troy stood up and hugged their daughter both saying "Happy birthday"

Jennifer hugged her parents back and after a while they pulled back and she gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek "Thanks mom, dad" Jennifer walked to the table and sat down and Troy and Gabriella followed her and they started to eat

"So do you feel different now you are 18?" Troy looked at his daughter and Jennifer shrugged "No I don't think so"

Troy looked at his daughter she turned into a beautiful young woman and she just looked like her mom when she was her age "So when are Mami and Papi coming?" Jennifer looked at her mom and Gabriella took a glance at the clock "In a hour"

After they ate breakfast Troy went to the backyard starting to decorate for the party they were going to have

Jennifer went upstairs again because she forgot her cell and when she got to her room she picked up her phone and saw she had 7 text messages 4 of them were from Mike, Tom, Jamie and Lily and the other 3 were from kids from East High that she didn't know

Jennifer walked back downstairs and into the kitchen finding her mom still doing the dishes and decide to help her "Hey mom" Gabriella looked at her daughter "Hey sweetie" She saw that Jennifer started to help "Oh you don't have to help honey it's your birthday go watch tv or something"

Jennifer shook her head "No I want to help so it will help to kill the time" They both laughed when they saw Troy falling on the ground after he tripped over a garden gnome

1 hour later the doorbell rang and Jennifer walked over to the door and opened the door to find her grandma's and grandpa's standing in front of the door

Lucille, Jack, John and Maria hugged Jennifer and gave her her presents and they walked to the backyard to find Troy just finished with decorating and Jennifer walked over to the present table and puts her presents on it she didn't want to open them yet "hey son" Troy looked up to find his parents and parents-in-law standing their "Hey mom, dad, John, Maria, I'll be right back, you guys want coffee right?" They all nodded and Troy left the backyard

Gabriella was in the kitchen and was kinda spaced out so she didn't see her parents and Troy's parents in the backyard

Gabriella was brought out of her daze when Troy wrapped his arms around her "Hey baby, everything ok?" Gabriella nodded "Yeah I was just thinking" Troy turned Gabriella around so he could see her face "About what?" Gabriella giggled "How my life could be so perfect"

Troy smirked "Because you are married to the almighty Troy Bolton" Gabriella hits him on the chest laughing and then sees her and Troy's parents "When did our parents came here?" Troy laughed "Well they came here 10 minutes ago, you really were spaced out that you didn't hear the doorbell"

Gabriella shrugs "I think so" Troy shook his head at her "Well our parents want coffee so I'll go make it" He kisses Gabriella on her lips

Gabriella pulls back "I can do that, you can go back to our parents and the birthday girl" Troy shook his head "Nu-uh you're pregnant and I want you to take it easy today so go and see your parents" Now Troy slapped Gabriella on her butt just like she did this morning and this time Gabriella glared at him before walking out of the kitchen

Gabriella walked out of the backdoor into the backyard saw her parents and her parents-in-law talking to each other "Hey guys" She walks over and they all hug her and they start talking again

A few hours later everybody had arrived and Jennifer is about to open her first present and it was from Chad and Taylor who couldn't come to her birthday since Chad had a basketball game

After a while she opened her last present and it was from Mike it was a beautiful necklace with a beautiful heart shaped hanger with diamonds (picture in profile) "Oh my gosh Mike it's beautiful" Mike smiled "I'm glade you like it" Jennifer turned to Mike "I don't like it, I love it" Jennifer kissed Mike on his lips with a lot of passion

Mike pulled back and took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck where it should always be and kissed her on the forehead "I love you" Jennifer smiled "I love you too"

Gabriella walked to her husband and whispered into his ear "Maybe it's an idea to get our present from your parents house?" Troy looked at her and nodded and walked away without anyone noticing

A few minutes later Troy came back with a big box and walked to his daughter "Okay guys make some room" Jennifer looked at her father "Dad what is this?" Troy placed the box in front of her "You really think your mother and I were going to forget to get you a present?"

Jennifer looked at her father and laughed "Uhm yes" Everybody laughed including Troy and Gabriella "Well you got it wrong so open it"

Jennifer placed one hand on the box but quickly pulled her hand back when the box started to move "Uhm mom, dad it moves" Gabriella walked over "Yeah we know it wouldn't be good if it didn't"

Jennifer got more curious and opened the box to find a blond Labrador puppy(picture in profile) and looked happy "OMG!!!" she jumps up and walks over to her parents and hugs them "Thank you, thank you"

Gabriella smiled "It was your father's idea because you were going to be 18 he thought that you would be old enough to have responsibility for it" Jennifer hugged her dad one more time and kissed his cheek "Thanks dad" Troy kissed Jennifer's forehead "you're welcome princess"

Jennifer walked back to the puppy "Hello" pats his head and picks it up and places it on her lap "I'm gonna name you Ginger" Ginger licked Jennifer in her face and everybody laughed "I think she likes the name babe" Mike sat next to her and Ginger went onto his lap and licked him in the face "And she likes you too"

Somewhere else

Trevor walked into the apartment and sat down on his usual spot "What did you find out?" Nick turned to Trevor "That the girls name is Jennifer and today its her birthday and her boyfriend's name is Mike, she got a dog and called her Ginger and their were a lot of people"

Nick nodded and turned back to the tv and started thinking about their plan and then he got up and grabbed his keys "Where are you going?" Lucas turned to him from the laptop "I'm going to see my dad, maybe he can help us with some ideas" Lucas nodded and Nick walked out of the apartment and got into his car and drove off

After a while her arrived at the prison and went in and was brought to a room where he was waiting for his dad

A few minutes later Jerry came through the door and they left them alone "Hey son it's good to see you again" Nick smiled "Yeah you too"

"So how is it going with the plan?" Jerry wanted to know everything so that if he managed to get out of prison that he didn't have to ask them "We have watched them for a while and Gabriella is married and has a daughter that turned 18 today, her daughter has a boyfriend" Jerry nodded "Okay so what are you guys gonna do"

"Well since Jennifer is their only child and that would be Gabriella's weakness and we can kidnap her and then let them know and maybe we can get Gabriella so far that she tries to find her daughter by herself'" Jerry nodded "That's a good plan, I' m proud of you son" Nick smiled "Thanks dad"

"So when are you going to put the plan into action?" Nick thought for a few seconds "Two months" Jerry nodded "Okay then I will start making a plan to get out of here" An officer came in "The time is up" Jerry nodded "See you soon son" Nick nodded and looked after his dad till he couldn't see him anymore and went out of the building and to his car and drove away

2 month later

Gabriella woke up again early in the morning because of the morning sickness and went to the bathroom and threw up

After she was done she wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth's and went downstairs to make breakfast

Jennifer woke up when she smelled something good it where her mom's delicious chocolate chip pancakes and she quickly got up and got dressed and went downstairs "Hey mom" Gabriella looked up and saw her daughter "Hey honey you are early"

Jennifer giggled "Yeah I know but I could smell the chocolate chip pancakes" Gabriella's mouth made a "o" shape "Well I guess your father would be down soon if you smelt them" and if it was his cue Troy walked into the kitchen and kissed Jennifer on her cheek and walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips "Morning"

They girls giggled "Morning honey, you want breakfast" Troy nodded and went to the table where Jennifer was already sitting and Gabriella gave them both their plate and grabbed her own one and sat down

Troy smiled happy at the sight of Gabriella's belly she was five months now and their parents were happy when they told them they were going to be grandparents again

Gabriella had had her 5 month appointment but they decide that they didn't want to know what they were having

Gabriella looked at Troy seeing him looking at her belly smiling "Is everything ok?" Troy looked up to meet her gaze "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just happy that we are going to have that little one" Gabriella smiled too and turned to her daughter "What are you doing after school?" Jennifer shrugged "Noting I guess, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go baby shopping with me" Jennifer's smiled grew bigger "I would love too"

"Okay then I will meet you at the mall right" Jennifer nodded and swallowed her last piece of pancake and placed the plate in the sink and said her parents goodbye not knowing that this was probably the last time she would see them in a long time

Jennifer walked to her car and got in and drove to school

Troy stood up and kissed his wife and got his stuff and went to work

Gabriella felt weird like something was gonna happen today something bad but she didn't know what it was and decide to ignore it and stood up to do the dishes

Jennifer parked her car in the parking lot in front of her school and saw a black van standing at the other side of the rode

She had seen it a few time in the past few months but she couldn't figure out who's car it was

Jennifer got out of the car and walked up to her friends and boyfriend "Hey guys" she pecks Mike on the lips and they start to make their way into the school

A few hours later the school ends and Jennifer and Mike are walking down the corridor to the door when Jennifer stops "What's wrong?" Mike turned to his girlfriend "I forgot to get something out of my locker"

"Okay do you want me to wait?" Jennifer shook her head "No it's okay, I'm meeting my mom at the mall anyway you can go home" Mike nodded "Okay babe, I'll call you tonight" Mike leaned in and Jennifer did the same and they kissed passionately

Mike pulled back "Bye" Jennifer smiled "Bye" They both walked away

Jennifer went to her locker and got out the book she had to read for English and walked to the door

She walked out and noticed the van still standing there she shook her head and made her way to her car

She opened the back door and placed her bag in it and closed the door again and opened the door of the drivers seat

Jennifer felt weird like she was being watched and wanted to get away quickly

Jennifer wanted to get in but before she could someone puts a cloth on her mouth and Jennifer started to panic and tried to scream and struggle but something made her dizzy and her eyes started to flutter and the last thing she heard before she passed out was "Night sweetheart"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So tell me what you think**_

_**Don't forget the poll on my profile vote if you like this story or an other story**_

_**Peace **_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Heej guys I know it have been a while since I updated this story but I was quite busy but I managed to find time to write this chapter so I hope you will like it**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gabriella was standing by her car in the parking lot of the mall waiting for Jennifer to come so they could go baby shopping

3 hours later Gabriella was still standing by her car and looked at her watch to see that it was almost 7 and the her daughter still didn't come

She got into her car and grabbed her phone and dialed her daughters number and waited for her to answer but after a few minutes of letting the phone ring Gabriella hung up and drove home

She thought that her daughter had forgot about their shopping trip and would be home or with Mike and that they are sleeping or something like that

Gabriella walked into the house after she arrived back and threw her keys on the table and walked into the kitchen to find her husband cooking dinner "Hey" Troy turned around to find his wife "Hey baby" he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips "How was the shopping trip" Gabriella sighed and walked over to the table and sat down "Well it would have been fun if your daughter had showed up"

Troy walked back to the stove and turned it off so his meal wouldn't burn and walked over to the table and sat down next to her "She didn't show up at the mall?" Gabriella shook her head "No she didn't and she is not picking her phone up"

"Have you tried calling Mike" Gabriella shook her head and Troy walked over to the house phone and dialed the Baylor's number and waited for someone to pick up

"Baylor residence, Sharpay Baylor speaking" Troy laughed a bit when Sharpay said that "Hey shar is Mike home?" Sharpay turned around to find her sons backpack and shoes lying there "yeah he is home, why?"

"Can I talk to him for a moment?" Sharpay nodded even though Troy couldn't see it he knew that she nodded and then heard Mike getting onto the phone "Hello"

"Hey Mike it's Troy, have you seen Jennifer?" Mike was a bit confused but answered his question "Yes I have seen her at school, she forgot something and she told me that I could go home, why?"

Troy was now getting worried because his daughter wasn't with her boyfriend and wasn't at home "She didn't show up at the mall, Gabriella has been waiting for her for 3 hours and she even called her but she didn't pick up" Now Mike was also worried and was already trying to get his shoes on "I'm going to look for her"

"Me too, can you check around at East High and I'll search for her around the neighborhood" Mike puts his jacket on "Okay uncle Troy I'll do that and I'll call when I find something or if I find her" Troy was putting on his shoes and jacket as well "Okay I'll call you to if I find something" and with that they hung up and Gabriella came into the hallway to find her husband putting shoes and a jacket on "Where are you going?"

Troy turned to his wife and walked over to her "I'm going to look for Jennifer the last time Mike has seen her was at school" Now Gabriella was getting scared and tears started to well up in her eyes

Troy saw her eyes well up and pulled her into him and stroked her hair "I'll find her okay, don't worry nothing has happened to her" Gabriella nodded into his chest and troy pulled back and walked out of the door

Gabriella sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms protectively around her now 5 months baby bump

Troy walked around in the neighborhood but couldn't find anything yet and started to get even more worried

Mike drove to East High and walked around it for a bit but then he saw Jennifer's car standing in the parking lot at the east side of the school and ran over to it and thought "She has to be here" when he came closer to the car he noticed that the door of the drivers seat was open and he ran to it

He looked into the car but didn't find Jennifer in it and then noticed her purse on the ground and her cell lying next to it

Mike was looking around but didn't see her and started to run around the school crying out her name "JENNIFER"

Jennifer started to stir and slowly opened her eyes and saw her unfamiliar ceiling and sat up and looked around the room

She was in a sort of living room and was sitting on a couch and saw a small tv on the other side of the room and a clock hanging on the wall but the he eyes fell on her legs and saw that they were tied up and then tried to reach out to them but found out that her hands were tied together behind her back

Her eyes widen and started to scream "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP" Then she felt a hand covering her mouth and saw a person sitting down next to her "Shh, don't scream! Or someone will hear you" She didn't know the guy and tears welled up when it hit her she was being kidnapped

The guy looked at her and then placed his other hand on her cheek "You are beautiful you know, promise you won't scream and I'll take my hand off of your mouth okay" Jennifer nodded and the guy took his hand off of her mouth

"What do you want from me?" Jennifer let on tear fall down her cheek "We don't want anything from you" Jennifer was now confused if they didn't want anything from her then why did they kidnap her "But why did you kidnap me?"

They guy laughed "You will find out later Jennifer" Jennifer's eyes widen as he said her name "You know my name?" The guy nodded and stroked her hair "I know everything about you and your family" Jennifer let the tears fall she couldn't believe it the guy knew everything about her, her mom and dad but how could he know "How do you know?"

The guy laughed "I just told you, you will find out later, now get some sleep because you will need it" The guy stood up and then placed one arm under her legs and one in between her back and her tied hands "Where are you taking me?"

The guy started to walk to the stairs "To my room, I don't think you can sleep on the couch so I will give you my bed but that's only tonight because tomorrow you will sleep somewhere else" He started to make his way upstairs and Jennifer didn't even struggle she was tired and had a headache so she let him bring her upstairs

The guy placed her on the bed and Jennifer immediately fell asleep and the guy made his way back downstairs

Trevor and Lucas came into the apartment "Where is the girl?" Nick walked over to them "She is upstairs, is everything set for tomorrow" The two guys nodded and they all sat down on the couch and started watching tv

Mike was breathing heavily as he was running around the school trying to find Jennifer but he hadn't so much luck and decide to call his uncle

Troy heard his phone ringing and stopped walking and picked up

**Troy-bold**/_Mike-Italic_

**Hello**

_Uncle Troy_

**Wow Mike what's wrong **

_Nothing I'm just out of breath_

**Okay so did you find anything yet**

_Yes I found her car, purse and cell_

**But have you found Jennifer**

_No she is nowhere to be found when I came to the east side of the school I saw her car standing in the parking lot and the door at the drivers seat was open_

**Mike go back to the car and I'll be there as soon as I can**

_Okay uncle Troy_

The hung up and Troy sprinted to his house and ran into it to find Gabriella staring out of space with her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach and he walked over to her "Hun?" Gabriella snapped back into reality as she heard her husbands voice and turned to him "Have you found her"

Troy shook is head "No I didn't, Mike found her car, purse and cell at the parking lot of East High, I'm going over there" he stared to walk over to the front door after he grabbed his car keys "Wait I'm coming with you" Gabriella walked over to Troy and Troy nodded and they both went to Troy's car and drove to East High

Troy and Gabriella arrived at East High and before Troy stopped the car Gabriella was already out of the car and ran to Mike "Mike were is my baby?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes again and Mike smiled sadly at her "I don't know aunt Gabriella" Troy ran to them and pulled his wife into his arms "Shh hon we are going to find her, Mike you search the east and north side and I will search the west and south side of the building"

Gabriella looked at her husband "What about me?" Troy looked down at his wife "You stay here and call the rest and the cops" Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her and then he and Mike ran away to start searching for Jennifer

Gabriella took her phone out her pocket and dialed 911 and waited till they picked up and then she told she needed the cops and the operator said that they were on their way and after that she called the gang telling them that Jennifer was missing and she told Sharpay that Mike was with them searching for Jennifer

A while later the cops arrived at East High and walked over to Gabriella "Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella turned around and looked at the cops "Yes that's me"

Gabriella explained them what was going on and after she was done Troy and Mike came back but not with Jennifer and Gabriella's eyes started to well up again

Troy saw this and took Gabriella in his arms kissing her on the forehead "Mr & Mrs Bolton I suggest you go home and we will investigate around here and we will call you when we find something" Gabriella was sobbing and troy nodded and led Gabriella to the car and they got in

Mike walked to his car and got in and drove home but couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer because he was worried something had really happened

Mike came home a few minutes later and he walked in and was greeted by his mom pulling him into his arms "Oh god baby" Mike couldn't help it anymore and tears were starting to form in his eyes and let them fall

Sharpay felt her shirt getting wet and knew her son was crying and she couldn't blame him because that was exact the same thing she would do if Zeke went missing

Sharpay stroked his hair and kissed him a few times on his head "Shh, we are going to find her okay" she felt him nod into her chest and then he pulled away from the hug "I'm going to my room, tell me when they find something" Sharpay nodded and watched her son walking upstairs

Zeke walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder "We'll find her" Sharpay turned around with tears in her eyes "But what if they can't find her, what if she is dead? I don't want to know what happens to our son when that is true" Zeke hold Sharpay close and rubbed her back and let her cry

He was scared too, scared that his niece was never going to be found, he was scared for his best friends that there first born will never come home and he was scared for his own son what he would do

Troy and Gabriella arrived back home and they sat on the couch in the living room

Gabriella was on Troy's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her and rubbed her back while she cried into his chest "Shh baby, we are going to find our girl okay, you have to think about the little one right here" he placed one of his hands on her stomach "It's not good for the baby, I promise that we will find her" Gabriella looked at her husband

"But what if she is dead? I can't lose my child Troy, I can't" Troy pulled her closer again "I'm not going to let that happen okay, we are going to have our little girl back, now please don't cry it's not good for the baby" Gabriella nodded and slowly her sobs turned into sniffs and she slowly fell asleep with her hands holding onto Troy not wanting to let go

Troy waited for a few minutes so he knew she was fast asleep and slowly placed her on the couch and stood up and took Gabriella in his arms and walked upstairs and placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her and kissed her forehead "Goodnight baby" he walked to the door and left the room and walked back downstairs

He let himself fall on the couch with his hands on his head and slowly let the tears he was holding back for a while fall

His princess was gone, vanished from the world just like that, he had to find her for Gabriella's and the baby's sake because Gabriella didn't need this right now, stress was not good for the baby so he had to find her as soon as possible so his unborn child had a better chance of survival

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**I hope you liked the chapter and review please tell me what you think**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Heej guys this is the next chapter of Saving My Baby but I know it kinda sucks because it's basically about what happened to Gabriella 20 years ago but I still hope you will like it**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got upstairs and walked into the bedroom and saw that Gabriella was still asleep and he took of his clothes and got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's wais and pulled her closer and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep

Jennifer woke up again and sat up, she wanted to go home already, she couldn't stop thinking about her mom that she would be worried because they would go baby shopping

Tears started to stream down her face while she thought about it, she wanted to be home, to be with her mom and dad, she wanted Mike, she missed them already

Jennifer lay back down, and looked at the ceiling, she wanted to know what was going to happen tomorrow morning she closed her eyes again trying to get some sleep again because right now that was the only thing she could do

Gabriella was trashing in the bed she had a flashback in her dream of what had happened 20 years ago

"_Well I have to tell you guys something" Gabriella looked down with a sad face_

"_What is it?" Sharpay asked her because of Gabriella sad face she was starting to get worried_

"_I..I Think I am..am"Gabriella stuttered because she didn't know how to say it to her friends __how am I gonna say this __she thought_

_Sharpay looked at her curious "You think you are what?"_

"_..pregnant.."she mumbled because she was terrified of how they where gonna react_

_Sharpay and Taylor were looking at each other in shocked because of what the just heard_

_--_

"_Everybody on the ground now!!"Garry said_

_Everybody where sitting on the ground and they all where scared_

_--_

_Gabriella saw that and stood up"NO!! Please don't hurt him"_

_Garry threw Troy to the wall and Troy hit with his arm the wall and cried in pain_

_Garry walked to Gabriella and stroke his hand over her cheek"And who are you beautiful" he asked her but he already knew_

_Gabriella had already tears in her eyes because she was scared what was going to happen " G.. Ga..Gabriella"_

"_So Gabriella why can't I hurt him" he asked her_

"_Because he is my b..boyfriend"she said with a tear rolling down her cheek_

"_Okay everybody go sit by the wall so we can see you all"Garry said_

_Gabriella wanted to walk to the wall but Garry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him "Not you beautiful"_

_--_

_Garry walked back to Gabriella and sat beside her on the table_

"_So Gabriella did anyone told you you have beautiful eyes" he said while stroking her cheek this made Gabriella cry even harder and it made it harder for Troy to keep his mouth shut because he didn't want them to kill her_

"_And you have such a sweet lips but I have to do this" He walked to the bag a took a roll with tape out of it and riped a piece of it and walked back to her and put it on her mouth "So now you can't scream when we are going out of here" Gabriella's eyes went wide because she didn't know what he mean_

_--_

_Gabriella tried to struggle but his grip was to tight so she gave up_

_After a few minutes they stopped in the middle of the hall_

"_Shh I hear something" Garry said and they where still they heard sound of sneakers on the ground_

_Gabriella knew the sound of it and knew that Troy was coming_

_And she was right because he came around the corner_

_Garry turned around with Gabriella and Gabriella saw Troy standing there_

" _I thought I told to not come after us"and after that there was a sound of a gun shot_

_--_

"_Don't be scared, we are not gonna do anything honey" he stroked his hand on her cheek and walked away and closed the door_

_--_

"_So do you like it here?" he asked with a evil smile_

_Gabriella looked away she was disgusted by his evil smile_

_Jerry helped Gabriella up and punched her in her stomach and Gabriella gasped in pain and thought " __My baby"__ Jerry repeated that till she laid on her back on the bed crying hysterical and when he wanted to walk away he saw it Gabriella was bleeding_

_--_

_Gabriella was clutching at her stomach the pain was so bad she thought she was gonna die the only thing that keep her from dying was Troy's face that she imaged in her head_

_The door opened and Jerry walked downstairs_

"_So does it hurt?" he smirked_

_Gabriella couldn't say anything the only thing she could was cry_

_Jerry walked to her and bend down next to her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry honey, we don't want you to die yet so we are getting someone who can help you, so I can have fun with you"_

_Gabriella eyes widened when she heard the last words come from his mouth and Jerry stood up with a satisfied look on his face and went back upstairs_

_--_

"_What's your name honey? Angela asked carefully when she took the tape of her mouth and untied her hands_

"_Gabriella" Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes_

"_Well Gabriella, I am sorry to say this but you lost your child" she looked at Gabriella_

_Gabriella broke down in tears and Angela walked over to her and let her cry into her chest_

_--_

_No wait what happens when we send them a text message?"Angela stared at Gabriella confused_

"_here let me try"Gabriella took the phone out of Angela's hands and started to make a text message_

_**Troy,**_

_**Please help me,**_

_**xoxo Gabriella**_

_She pressed on the send button after she had dialed Troy's number __Please send this message __she closed her eyes_

_After a few minutes she looked down at the phone and saw that the text message was gone and the phone told her the text message was delivered with the person she sent it to_

"_It worked"she smiled at Angela and that was the first time she did after Angela came_

_--_

"_Let her go"Angela yelled at Jerry and ran up to them and got on his back and started to punch him but it didn't help because Garry and Simon came up to them as well and got Angela of off him_

"_Stay here!"he order Gabriella and he got up and walked over to Angela and punched her in the face "Simon get Gabriella" Simon nodded and walked over to Gabriella and pulled her up on her feet's_

"_Okay Simon grab a hold of Gabriella's head so she sees us and so that she can't turn away" Simon did what Jerry told him_

_Gabriella cried hysterical she now knew what Jerry was going to do to her_

_Jerry got his gun out of his pocket and pointed it on Angela "Its time to say goodbye" Garry took a step aside and walked over to Jerry_

_Gabriella saw Jerry pointing the gun on Angela and started to move her head but she couldn't because of Simon_

_After a few seconds Jerry pulled the trigger and a few minutes later Angela fell to the ground_

_Angela was dead_

_--_

"_P-plea-se don't" she said quietly_

"_Don't worry honey, this is not gonna hurt" he started to kiss her on the lips and took a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut Gabriella's shirt open and did the same with her skirt and now was Gabriella in only her underwear_

_Jerry unbuttoned his pants and took off his shirt and lean to Gabriella's ear and whispered into her ear "Take my boxer off or else" Gabriella didn't want to know the or else part so she took off his boxer_

_Jerry cut Gabriella's bra and took her underpants off and started to kiss Gabriella's body on spots she only liked when Troy did that when his lips met hers he forced himself into her to cause her pain but she couldn't scream because of his lips on hers_

_--_

_Gabriella crying hysterical "I love you Troy"_

_--_

_Jerry came downstairs and gave Gabriella some clothes "Here put this on, you probably don't want your boyfriend and your family to see you naked"_

_Gabriella didn't say anything she hadn't had the guts for that so she stayed quiet and looked down to the ground_

_Gabriella took the clothes and started to put on the shirt but she was stopped by Jerry he had put his hands on her tights and start to rub them Gabriella was about to cry but told herself not to_

_Jerry turned Gabriella around and kissed her roughly and pushed Gabriella on the bed Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and started to cry Jerry kissed her in her neck and started to unbutton his pants and took them off and he started to kiss his breasts which he hadn't done before and Gabriella started to cry harder she didn't want this anymore she wanted to go home she wanted to see Troy and her parents she wanted to be in Troy's arms knowing that she would be safe_

_Jerry took of his his boxer and forced himself into her and caused Gabriella to scream in pain this was the 7th time in one week that he had raped her and she felt disgusting_

_As Jerry was done he collapsed down next to her and Gabriella thought he would get up and put his clothes back on and leave but this time it wasn't he wrapped his arms around her body and covered them with the blanket and whispered in her ear " I hope they don't have the money so I can start my family with you he kissed her in her neck and Gabriella whimpered a little she didn't want to carry his child never so she prayed_

_--_

_**Troy-Bold **__Gabriella/Jerry-Italic_

_**Hello?**_

_Troy?_

_**Omg Brie are you alright? did they do something to you?**_

_Well thats a long story but please can you come and get me?_

_**Yeah I am coming so where are you?**_

_They held me in Santa Fe in the woods in a small house_

_**Which wood?**_

_I don't know the didn't tell me_

_Jerry grabbed the phone_

_Thats right I didn't tell her which one but you have to find that out on yourself_

_Jerry hung up and Gabriella cried_

"_Sorry honey that I have to do this" he grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and stabbed Gabriella in her stomach and she fell to the ground and started to cry and put her hand on the cut_

"_I hope you boyfriend is here soon before you'll die" they walked out of the room and left Gabriella alone bleeding_

_Gabriella cried and said "Troy pleas-ss-see hurry up-p-p?_

_--_

_Gabriella tried to move around but every time she tried to it hurt her_

_"God damn it Troy!! Where are you??" Gabriella started to breathe heavily and her vision began to become blur from the tears in her eyes_

_"I n-n-need yo-ou" She said between sobs and tried to press as much pressure on her wound but her straight became weak and she her eyes became heavy and closed her eyes she slipped into unconsciousness_

_--_

"_Well you are gonna be fine I guess well I'll leave you two alone"_

"_Brie I thought I lost you" Troy sits down next to her on the bed_

"_Well I thought I lost you too when you got shot because I didn't know if you were still alive and I hated it to not know if you where alive or not" Gabriella started to cry_

_Troy sat next to Gabriella and pulled her into a hug with on arm "Shh your safe now and I promise you that this is never gonna happen ever again"_

Gabriella shot up and was breathing heavily and started crying

Troy woke up and put on the lights and sat up and turned to a crying Gabriella and took her in his arms and stroked her hair

Gabriella started to hit him on his chest and tears were running down her cheeks furiously "YOU PROMISED ME THAT THIS WOULDN"T HAPPEN AGAIN, YOU PROMISED!!!!" Troy knew what she was talking about and he didn't blame her for being angry at him because she was right he had promised her that it wouldn't happen again and he didn't kept his promise

Troy let her hit him repeatedly because he knew he deserved it, tears started to well up in his eyes

Gabriella stopped after a while and her sobs were now sniffs and she looked up to see her husband crying and she felt guilty because she blamed him for Jennifer's disappearance "Baby I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Troy smiled weak at her

"No babe it's my fault, I haven't kept my promise, I deserved it" Gabriella shook her head and grabbed his head in her hands "No Troy it's not your fault, I shouldn't have blame you, we didn't know this would happen, I'm sorry it just I was dreaming about those days 20 years ago, they just came rushing back into my memory" Gabriella started crying again

"Shh, it's okay, we will find Jennifer okay, we will find her" He kisses her temple and holds her for a while before they both lay back down and try to get as much sleep as they can

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you liked the chapter**_

_**Don't forget to vote for your favorite story**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**Loutje555**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Heej guys I hope you like this chapter because I have been working hard on it so enjoy and review**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Jennifer started to open her eyes and saw a very unfamiliar ceiling and she knew she wasn't in that room anymore and she slowly sat up and jump a little when she saw another boy sitting there with her "Hello gorgeous did you sleep well?"

Jennifer looks at him "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Trevor smiled "Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Trevor and what we want from you, I think Nick already explained you that you will find out later" Jennifer looked around the room and saw that she wasn't in a room but in the back of a van "Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you sweetheart" he made his way over to Jennifer and untied her legs "So you can walk when we are there" Jennifer avoid his gaze and looks at the other side of the moving van

Gabriella woke up early that morning not because of the morning sickness but because she couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep at all after the nightmare, she had been lying awake in the bed for hours and she had only slept for an hour

Gabriella unwrapped Troy arms around her and got out of the bed and slipped her robe on and went downstairs to make something to eat

Troy woke up right after Gabriella left the room and he stood up and put his shirt on and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Gabriella making something to eat "Hey honey" he walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple "You okay?"

Gabriella shook his head "No Troy I'm not okay, my daughter is missing, my nightmares are coming back and I have hardly slept last night" Troy turned the stove off and turned Gabriella around and pulled her closer and hugged her as Gabriella started crying once again "Shh baby, we are gonna find her, I promise"

Later that day everybody had gathered around Troyella's house, the all were devastated when they heard Jennifer was missing, even Gabriella's parents came from Miami to support there daughter

Gabriella was in the kitchen looking out of the window, thinking about how scared Jennifer would be right now, she knew for sure that Jennifer was kidnapped

Sharpay and Taylor walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella staring out of the window and they walked over to her and Taylor placed her hand on Gabriella's shoulder and Gabriella turned around to see her two best friends "Are you okay?" Gabriella gave them a weak smile "Yeah I'm fine"

Sharpay sighed and knew how much her best friend was hurting "Sweetie you're not fine, we both know that" Gabriella eyes started to tear up "Yeah you're right, I'm not fine, I'm far from that, my daughter is missing and is probably being kidnapped, I'm fucking pregnant, my nightmares are coming back and I'm fucking tired!!!" she yelled at them

Tears started to run down her cheeks and Taylor and Sharpay started to tear up too and pulled their best friend in their arms

Troy came into the kitchen when he heard Gabriella yelling and saw his wife in tears and he rushed over and pulled Gabriella out of Sharpay and Taylor's arms and took her in his and her rubbed her back "Shh baby, it's okay" Gabriella cried into his chest, she was exhausted already, she wanted that this nightmare was over

The van stopped moving and Jennifer assumed that they were there and the back of the van went open and she saw the guy that she had seen yesterday and another guy

Trevor grabbed her arm and pushed her to the end of the van and Nick grabbed her then and got her out of the van

Jennifer knew she had to do something, so she came up with a plan that could help her escape, she stomped on Nick's feet and he let her go and she started to make a run for it, into the woods

Trevor and Lucas looked at Nick, wondering if he was okay and Nick knew they were still here and hissed at them "Go after her!!" Trevor and Lucas nodded and ran into the direction Jennifer ran too

Jennifer ran as fast as she could and looked over her shoulder and didn't see them and then ran further into the woods because she knew they would go after her because the needed her for something

Jennifer stopped running and looked around, she could go 4 different ways but the problem was that she didn't know where she is and she didn't know were those ways would lead her too

"GET BACK HERE BITCH" Trevor yelled and she turned around and saw him and the other guy coming and started running again, she was glad that her dad taught her to play basketball or they would already have caught her

Jennifer looked over he shoulder and saw Trevor coming closer to her and she tried to run faster but she ran into something and looked up finding herself in Nick's arms "Hello" Jennifer tried to get out of his arms "No Let me go!!" she started struggling, it didn't help much that her arms were still tied "Let me go!!"

Lucas came to them and put a cloth on her mouth and Jennifer was still struggling, she smelled the same stuff that they had used to kidnap her and her eyelids started to become heavy again and she slowly lost consciousness

Nick dropped Jennifer on the floor "Bring her to the cottage, now" Nick walked away and Trevor took Jennifer in his arms and started walking to the cottage with her

Troy had brought Gabriella upstairs after she slowly had fallen asleep while she was in his arms

Troy walked into the living room and Lucille got up and walked over to her son and hugged him "You okay baby" Troy pulled back and smiled a bit "Yeah mom I'm fine, Gabriella is taking this very bad" Lucille nodded "I know baby but you need to be strong for her, she is carrying your second child" Troy nodded "I know but Gabriella has been through the same as Jennifer is going to get through"

"And Jennifer is a very strong young woman just like her mom and dad and she will pull through this" Troy smiled and hugged his mom "Thanks for coming mom" Lucille smiled "We will stay as long you want us the stay, we are all here for you and Gabriella"

Trevor puts Jennifer on the bed and unties her wrists and put the chain that was lying on the ground on her ankle and puts on hand on her tight and rubs it and walks away, closing the door and locking it

Trevor came into the kitchen "Okay I put the girl in the room, now what?" Nick who was sipping on his beer put the bottle down "We are going to wait for my dad, he is gonna escape from jail" Trevor nodded and sat down and grabbed a beer and opened the bottle and start sipping his

20 minute later there was a knock on the door and Nick stood up and walked over to the door and opened the door and found his dad standing there and he smiled "Dad" Jerry smiled "Hello son, do you have to girl?" Nick nodded and he and his dad started walking to the room that was familiar too Jerry and Nick opened the door and they walked in

Jerry closed his eyes for a while bringing back the perfect memories he had made here and then he opened his eyes again and saw Jennifer and walked to her and stroked her cheek "She looks like her mom" Jennifer started to stir and her eyes fluttered open and saw an old man standing there and she jumped "Don't worry honey, we are not going to hurt you"

Jerry looked at Nick "You can leave Nick, I'll be right there" Nick nodded and walked upstairs and Jerry turned back to Jennifer and he put his hand on her tight "You look so much like your mother, except for those blue eyes, they are just like your father"

Jennifer was tearing up "You know my parents?" Jerry nodded and stroked her hair "Your mom and I had a kind off relationship, and your dad came in between us"

Jennifer knew he was lying because her mom wouldn't fall for older guys like him he was like almost 60 so he couldn't have had a relationship with her mom "You're lying, she would never fall for guys like you" Jerry laughed "yeah you're right, I kidnapped your mom 20 years ago and I shot your dad and I killed your brother or sister and I had a sexual relationship with your mom"

Jennifer couldn't believe what he had said, she didn't want to believe some things, if mom was pregnant before her that she would have told her, and why haven't they told her that her mom was kidnapped why didn't she tell her all those thing Jerry had said to her

Jerry saw Jennifer thinking "Oh sorry, have I told you stuff that you didn't knew yet" Jennifer let the tears fall "I hate you" she spat in his face

Jerry wiped it away and slapped her across the face "You bitch" he stood up and walked to the door and walked out of it and closed the door and locked it again and walked upstairs

Nick saw his dad coming and saw that he was wiping something off of his face "Dad what happened?"Jerry sat down "she spit at me, she is much tougher that her mother"

Jennifer held her stinging cheek and cried, why didn't her parents tell her about this, and what did she have to do with this, she wanted so many answers but most of all she wanted to go home

Troy walked into the bedroom and saw that his wife was still sleeping and he walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead and stroked her hair before he went into the bathroom to take a shower

Gabriella opened her eyes as she heard the bathroom door shut and sat up and turned the tv on and started watching it

Troy came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later and sees that Gabriella is awake and sits down next to her "How are you feeling?" Gabriella smiled at him "A bit better, your child is kicking again" She took Troy's hand in hers and placed it under her shirt and on her stomach

Troy smiled slightly and looked at Gabriella and kisses her on the lips and rubbed her stomach trying to tell the baby not to kick that hard because he knew that if the baby went on like that that Gabriella wouldn't sleep again tonight

Gabriella was still tired but couldn't go back to sleep because of the nightmare, when she woke up when Troy walked into the bathroom, the nightmare just began

"You should go back to sleep baby" Gabriella shook her head "I can't Troy, every time I try to go to sleep the nightmare comes back" Troy took Gabriella in his arms and started to sing her favorite song softly

**All I wanna do**

**Is be with you, be with you**

**There's nothing we can do**

**Just wanna be with you**

**No matter where lives takes us**

**Nothing can break us apart**

**You know it's true**

**I just wanna be with you**

And with that Gabriella was asleep and Troy placed her back in bed and then got into bed himself and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and put his hands on her stomach and he felt the baby still kicking so he started to rub her stomach trying to soothe the baby and let it's mom sleep

Troy turned the tv off and closed his eyes trying to get as much sleep as he could because tomorrow the police will come and it will be a long day

Jennifer was still awake, she couldn't fall asleep, her mom had been with that creep, he had hurt her, he had raped her mom, he had killed her sibling, and he almost killed her dad

She couldn't stop thinking about it, was she here because of what happened to her mother, she wanted answers but she knew she wouldn't get them from these guys

That's why she needed to think of a plan to get out of here alive, she almost escaped but she wasn't that fast

Jennifer had been here in that room for hours and hadn't seen the guys after Jerry went away, they didn't bring her food so her stomach was grumbling

Jennifer heard the lock on the door open and the door went open and Jerry and Nick came walking in and Nick had some food in his hands and put it on the table

"Okay little girl, we are gonna ask you some questions and if you give us answers on them, you will get some food" Jennifer nodded and Jerry sat down on the bed "Okay what do your mom and dad do for a living?"

"My mom is an obstetrician and my dad has his own company"

"So you are rich right?" Jerry smiled as he thought about how much money the could ask for her release

Jennifer nodded "Yes"

"Okay next how old are you?"

Jennifer looked at Jerry that was looking at her with lust in his eyes and she turned away "18"

"And you have a boyfriend right" He grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him "Yes I do" Jerry leaned closer to her that his nose was touching hers "And are you still a virgin?" Jennifer eyes widen and tears started to well up and she mumbled "Yes" Jerry smirked "Great" He kissed her on the lips and turned to Nick "You can give her to food, I'm done here" Nick nodded and he brought Jennifer her plate and then he and Jerry walked out of the room

Jennifer looked down at the plate and it looked disgusting but it didn't matter to her right now because she was hungry so she took a bite and started eating

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**Don't forget the poll**_

_**-xxx- Loutje555**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Heej guys sorry that I haven't been updating the stories for a while but I'm really busy but in 6 weeks my summer holiday starts and I hope I have more time then to make chapters but I hope you like this chapter**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much later Jennifer was done eating put the plate away and sighs, she really wanted to go home but she couldn't she was trapped in here, she looked down at the chain on her feet and knew that her mom wore it a couple of years ago and tears started to form in her eyes, her mom and dad most be worried and it killed her because of this there is a changes that she loses her little brother or sister

After crying for a while she had worn herself out so she fell asleep with her cheeks tears stained and a couple of tears that still fell from her eyes

Nick walked downstairs and unlocked the door and opened it and walked into the room and saw that Jennifer was sound asleep and he started to feel guilty, she had to go through all of this because of her mom but because of her mom his dad was in jail and he had to grow up without him

Nick picked the plate up and walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a blanket and placed it over Jennifer and then walked out of the room and locked the door again before walking upstairs

The next morning Troy woke up and looked to the side and saw his wife still asleep and he quietly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower

When he was in the shower he thought about today, this was gonna be long day, the police would come around and he knew that it would be tough day for Gabriella and that was what he at least didn't want it to be for her, she didn't need to get stressed and everything, he couldn't bear to lose another child again, he never met his first child, it was brutally murdered and his second child was now missing and there was a chance that his third child could die

Gabriella woke up and got up slowly she yawned once again and rubbed her eyes and walked over to the closet and pulled out her cloths she was gonna wear today she walked into the bathroom and heard the shower on and knew that Troy was in the shower "Troy" Troy got out of the shower after he turned it off and wrapped a towel around his waist "Yes baby" Gabriella walked to him and kissed him on the lips "Morning" Troy smiled at her "Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah I did, the baby didn't kick that much last night" Troy wrapped his arms around her "That's good" Gabriella laid her head on his chest and sighed "What's wrong honey?" Gabriella didn't look up "I don't know if I can do this today" Troy lifted her chin with his finger "yes you can baby, I'm right there with you and I won't leave your side ever, the police will find our baby" Gabriella nods "Yeah you're right, they will find her"

Troy kissed her forehead "Now let's get dressed, they will be here in a hour and our parents will be here in 20 minutes" Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek before turning the shower on and Troy walked out of the bathroom and got dressed

20 minutes later Troy and Gabriella's parents came and they were all in the kitchen drinking coffee or thee

Maria and Lucille were talking with Gabriella about her pregnancy trying to get her thought off of what will happen in less then 40 minutes "So is the baby kicking a lot?" Gabriella nods "Yeah sometimes it feels like I'm a football" The girls giggled "Ah so we know that it will be a soccer player"

The guys were standing in one of the corners looking at their wives "How is Gabriella doing today?" Troy looks at his dad "She is doing better as yesterday, I'm really worried about her, her nightmares are coming back and it doesn't help that the little one likes to keep her up all night by kicking her" John puts his hand on Troy's shoulder "You have to be strong for her, she needs you" Troy nods "I know and I'll try to be strong for her"

30 minutes later they police arrived and they all sat down in the living room "Okay can you tell us if you have any enemies that would do this or if you had a fight with your daughter and that she ran away because of that" Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and squeezed it "Well first off we didn't have a fight with our daughter, we hardly fight with her so that won't be the reason" Gabriella started to tear up as she continued for Troy "But I was kidnapped 20 years ago but the guys who did went to jail so they couldn't have done it right?" The officers looked at each other before turning back to Gabriella "Mrs Bolton, what were the names of those guys who kidnapped you?"

"Garry, Jerry and Simon, Garry was the one that shot Troy and Jerry was the one that would rape me all the time, he killed my unborn baby and he also killed the nurse that helped me, he was the boss" The officers glanced at each other again and one of them turned back to Gabriella and Troy "Mrs Bolton, we are sorry to say that Jerry has escaped jail and that we haven't found him yet" Gabriella's eyes widen and tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly "NO!! NO! he can't!! NO!" Troy pulled Gabriella in his arms and rocked her back in fort and rubbed her back and stroked her hair "Shh baby it's gonna be alright, you need to calm down, you need to think of the baby" Gabriella calmed down a bit but couldn't stop crying

Gabriella was scared, the guy that made her life hell was on the loose, he was out there somewhere coming back for her, what if he had her daughter, she knew he had her daughter, she knew it, if he had been in jail Jennifer would have been safe at home

Troy knew that Jerry had his daughter, he knew it, they had to get her back, they had to get her back fast

Jennifer woke up with a headache and sat up slowly but she jumped a bit when she saw Jerry sitting on the bed with her

Jerry reached out to her and stroked her hair "Good morning princess" Jennifer flinched at his touch and crawled further back till her back was pressed against the wall

Jerry smirked when he saw that Jennifer was trying to get away from him "Don't be scared honey, I won't ever hurt you" He got closer to her and took her chin in his hand and pulled her closer and he kissed her on the lips

Jennifer got tears in her eyes and tried to pull back but he held her chin in a tight grip that she couldn't move

Jerry slowly wrapped his other arms around her waist pulling her away from the wall and slowly putting her on the bed and he started to roam his hand over her body

Jennifer knew what her destiny would be, she was gonna be the same as her mother was for him, he was gonna rape her, just like he did with her mom, but she knew this would be a bit different for her because her mom wasn't a virgin but Jennifer was

Jerry let go of Jennifer's chin and pulled back "It's time for a bit fun" He got off of her and walked to the door and closed it and walked back to her with cloth and tied it around her mouth "So you won't scream, even though the guys aren't here" Jennifer's eyes widen and Jerry laid down on top of her and whispered in her ear "We are all alone" he started to kiss her ear and slowly he moved to her neck starting to suck and bite on it

Jennifer knew what he was doing and she didn't like it, she wanted to save it for Mike and she started to struggle and she tries to push him off of her

Jerry felt Jennifer struggling and trying to push him off of her and he grabbed her arms both pinning them down above her head with one of his hands "Ah ah ah, you bad girl, you should need to be punished" He grabbed the rope that was on the table and tied her hand to the pole of the bed "So that is that, now I can do what I wanna do without you trying to stop me" He smiled evilly at her and Jennifer let he tears flow down her tears

Jerry started kissing her neck again and he puts his hands under her shirt rubbing her belly and he made his way up to her breast and puts his hands under her bra starting to rub them

Jennifer couldn't do anything, she felt so helpless, she wished she was at home with her parents and her sweet boyfriend but she wasn't, she was stuck here, going to get raped

Jerry slowly pulled her shirt off leaving Jennifer in her bra and he roamed his hands over her upper body and smiled at her "You have a great body" He leaned down and started to kiss in between her breast and he pulled her body up from the bed and undid her bra and took his pocket knife and cut the straps so he could take it off and then he attacked her breasts with his lips sucking onto each of her nipple and biting them making Jennifer cry out in pain but they were muffled

His hands slowly made their way down to her jeans slowly unbuttoning her pants and unzips the zipper and pulls them down and her jeans fall onto the ground not leaving her feet because that one was in the chain

He started to kiss her belly and he made his way to her underpants taking the hem of it in between his teeth and pulling them down

His hands made his way to her clit and he started to rub it Jennifer felt disgusting already she wanted to kick him so bad but she was to terrified to do it, even tough she has her fathers personality she was to terrified

Jerry started to lick her private area and put his finger into her and trusting it in and out

Jerry smirked as Jennifer closed her eyes tightly trying to bear the pain

Jerry pulled his finger out a few minute later and he started to take his clothes off and Jennifer opened her eyes but saw Jerry naked and she closed her eyes again and she knew it, this was it, he was going to take away the only thing she had control over

Jerry licked his lips as he removed the gag "If you scream I will hurt you so badly" Jennifer nodded and he then kissed her roughly on the lips and trusted into her roughly making Jennifer screaming out in pain but those cries were muffled by Jerry kissing her while he was smirking against her lips

He just stayed like this for a while and then started to trust in and out of her and he sat up and then quickened his pace, going faster and trusting into her harder and with a force

Jennifer just cried, she knew if she screamed he would hurt her even more, she just listened to him moaning, groaning and grunting

Gabriella was in the living room while the officers where talking to each other and one was talking on the phone when she felt a pain in her heart and she grasped to it and Troy saw it and rushed over to her "Baby, what's wrong?" Tears where flowing down her cheeks "They are hurting her, I can feel it, it hurts Troy" Troy pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead not really knowing what to do "We will find her soon baby, I promise" Gabriella nodded and just cried into Troy's chest while feeling the pain in her heart

A while later Jerry pulled felt himself releasing his sperm into Jennifer and he collapsed onto her and he whispers into her ear "You are way better then your mother" Jennifer cried harder

Jerry pulled himself out of her and then he sat on her chest and Jennifer remained her eyes closed but then Jerry grabbed her chin "Open your eyes" Jennifer did as he said and opened her eyes and she saw his member close to her and she tried to get away from it but before she could he punched her in the chest making her cry in pain and he took his chance and put his member into her mouth and he grabbed a hold of her head so she couldn't get away

When Jennifer felt his member in her mouth her eyes widen and she tried to get away but it was no use

"You are so good that I'm gonna try some other things with you what I didn't do with your mom" He started to trust himself in and out of her mouth and Jennifer cried harder, she wanted this to be all over

Jerry started to grunting and groaning and he knew that he was almost there and a few seconds later he released his sperm into her mouth

Jennifer felt a liquid come into her mouth and she knew what it was and it tasted disgusting and she tried to get away but Jerry had a death grip on her head he smirked evilly at her "Swallow it!" Jennifer did as he said and then he pulled himself out of her mouth and Jennifer started couching

Jerry got off of Jennifer and started to get dressed again, he removed the rope around her hands and he picked Jennifer up and placed her onto the cold ground and he started to take the sheets off of the bed because it was full of Jennifer's blood

Jennifer looked down at her private area and saw blood on her legs and knew that he had done it, he had really took it away from her, she felt like a slut, she felt disgusting, she knew that Mike didn't want her anymore when she would make it through this, if she did

Jerry puts new sheets on the bed and picks Jennifer up and she flinches a bit and he knew that he did that and he placed her back on the bed and puts a sheet over her body "You can get dressed whenever you want baby" He kissed her lips and walked to the door and then turned around again "I had fun, we will do this again very soon and maybe they boys would like to join us" and with that he walked out of the room and locked the door and leaving Jennifer crying her eyes out

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Review and tell me what you think**_

_**xxx**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Heej guys here is the next chapter, I hope you like it because I do**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lucas, Nick and Trevor walked into the cottage with grocery bags and the found Jerry smoking a cigarette and smirking to himself "Uhm hey dad" Jerry looked up "Oh hey guys did you get everything?" Lucas nodded and a few guns out of the bag and handed them to Jerry

Jerry looked at the guns and smiled "Great" Jerry puts the gun down and looks at the guys "Oh guys I you ever need to fulfill your needs, you can use Jennifer, she is very good" Nick was standing with his back to his dad and made a disgusted face, he didn't know that his dad would go this low but then again he was a criminal and he had done it before "Okay dad we will"

Jennifer sat up slowly because her whole body was hurting, she felt disgusting, she felt used, she felt like a slut, a whore

Jennifer grabbed her shirt and puts it one, there was no use to put her bra back on because he cut it she slowly pulled her jeans and underwear back up, it hurt so much, tears were flowing down her cheeks, she knew now what her mothers has been feeling those years ago

Jennifer lay back down and stared at the ceiling, she wanted to get out of here, she wanted to be with her parents, she wanted to be there for her mom, helping her through the pregnancy, she wanted to be with Mike, kiss him, make out with him, cuddle with him but she knew that she maybe never will have the chance to do that

After thinking about the ones she loved she fell asleep with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks

Mike was sitting in his room looking at a picture of him and Jennifer when they were 6 years old, they were covered in mud and he laughed at that day, their moms were pretty mad and it took a while before the mud was out of their clothes

Mike grabbed his guitar and started to play the song that he had wrote a while ago

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know  
It you're frozen**

But something happened  
For the very first time  
With you  
My heart melts  
Into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's  
Looking **round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
**

**But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Sharpay was standing in the doorway watching her son playing the guitar and singing, she knew the song was about Jennifer and it made her emotional, he son was depressed, he needs her, he needs her to be with him

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds  
Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes  
With your embrace  
And in this  
World of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks  
That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

**  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it  
Hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

After finishing the song not only Sharpay was in tears but Mike was too, Sharpay rushed over to her son and pulled him into her arms and holds him tight as her son cried into her chest, they both didn't say anything, they just sat there and cried

Gabriella was sitting in the backyard, she couldn't handle it anymore so she left the room and went outside, she needed to be alone right now, she wanted to have her daughter here, she wanted her back, she needed to do something but she couldn't she would only put herself and the baby in danger

She couldn't stand that Jerry took her daughter away, she asked herself how he could have know that she had a daughter, had someone being spying on them?

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked into the sky "Dear god, please let my baby girl be okay, I need her to be okay, why did you have to be so cruel, why did you have to take her away from me, what have I done!" Troy had come outside and heard her and he walked over to her "You haven't done anything wrong"

Gabriella turned to Troy "If I didn't anything wrong then why did he take Jennifer away from us?" Troy pulled her into his arms "I don't know baby, but I'll promise you that I will do anything to find our baby girl"

The phone rang and Troy got up and walked inside and picked up the phone

**Troy-bold**/_Sharpay-Italic_

**Hello?**

_Troy?_

**Hey Sharpay, what's wrong?**

_Have the police found anything yet_

**No they haven't but what's wrong, it sounds like you have been crying**

_I have, I found Mike playing the guitar and singing, he had wrote the song himself and it was about Jennifer he is so depressed and broken, they need to find her, they have to_

**I know, Gabriella is taking this hard too, now Jerry is on the loose she is really terrified that he has her**

_Omg! He is on the loose?_

**Yeah sadly he is, he broke out of jail a day after Jennifer disappeared**

_Oh god_

**Sharpay I gotta go, I will call you when we hear anything**

_Okay I understand, go back to Gabriella, she needs you right now_

**Thanks Shar bye**

**Bye**

Troy puts the phone down and walks back to Gabriella to find her asleep, he stroked her hair before taking her in his arms and bringing her into the house and upstairs to their bedroom and he placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead before walking back downstairs where his parents and the officers where talking

Lucille saw her son and walked over to her "Where is Gabriella?" Troy looked around the room before turning back to his mom "She is upstairs, asleep" Lucille smiled "That's good, she needs her rest" One of the officers walked over to them "Mr Bolton we found something" Troy turned to the officer "What did you find"

"Apparently Jerry has a son and we found his apartment but the thing is it's empty the only thing they found was a bracelet" Troy swallowed "What kind of bracelet?" The doorbell rang and the officer opened the door and another officer came inside and gave something to the officer and he walked back to Troy "We found this bracelet" Troy looked down and he felt his heart tighten, he was looking at Jennifer's bracelet, the bracelet she got from Gabriella, Gabriella gave it to her when she was 12, it was Gabriella's bracelet when she was younger, it was the bracelet he found that day they found Gabriella 20 years ago

Lucille knew this bracelet and tears where falling from her cheeks as her hand flew to her mouth trying to keep her sobs in

Maria, John and Jack came over to them and saw the bracelet too and Jack took Lucille into his arms and Maria cried into John's chest

Troy just stared at the bracelet, he didn't hear Gabriella coming downstairs until she was close to him and she gasped

He turned to his side and saw Gabriella standing there looking at the bracelet, tears falling from her eyes and her hand over her mouth

Troy pulled her into his chest as she cried and he cried too this time, not being strong enough to hold his tear back

The officer gave the bracelet back to another officer and they apologized to them and they said goodbye before leaving the house

The Bolton's and Montez's stood there crying, not believing that Jennifer was in hands of Jerry

_**-----------------------------------------**__**--------------------**_

_**I hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think**_

_**Xxx**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Heej guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating my stories her on fanfiction for a while but I have been extremely busy, I had an internship and when I got home I was pretty tired so I didn't have the energy to write a chapter and I have been busy with my series on youtube as you all know I have a story on here called hurry up & save me and had to end that story on youtube and I ended it with a marathon so I had to make 9 episodes but now I have more time to update because I have summer holidays, I still have to work but I have a few days of to make episode or write chapter, okay I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the chapter, I hope you enjoy it**_

-------------------------------------------

4 months

It has been 4 months since Jennifer was kidnapped, it had been 4 months that the police were searching for her, it had been 4 months since Gabriella became quite

3 months ago Gabriella found out that she was having a baby boy, but she wasn't happy, Troy knew that Jennifer was the only one that could get Gabriella back to her normal self, Troy tried everything to find his daughter but he couldn't

Gabriella was upstairs in their bedroom, she was laying on the bed with her back to the door, Troy stood in the door opening and looked at his wife, he could tell she was exhausted both physically and mentally

Troy walked over to the bed and sat down next to his wife and placed his hands on her really swollen stomach and caressed it, Gabriella didn't even turn around, she had been shutting everyone out, even the father of her second child

The only thing she was doing now was eating and sleeping, she was only doing that for her baby, if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't eat or sleep, she would be up worrying all day

Troy kissed the top of her head and then stood up and walked out of the room, he had to go on with life, even tough his daughter was still missing, he had to go back to work, he had to do this for all of them

He got his briefcase and he walked out of the house and got into his car and drove off

Gabriella sighed and got up, she really didn't want to shut Troy out, she really didn't but she was hurting now, knowing that her daughter would go through the same as she went made her heart hurt a lot

She put her robe on and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make something to eat for her and the baby

Jennifer was sitting on the bed, she had been in this hell hole for a while now, and she really wanted to go home, her body was aching a lot, not only Jerry came everyday to satisfy his needs they also came down to abuse her, hit her, whip her

Her body was black and blue, cuts were everywhere, she didn't know if she could handle this any longer, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be in her parents embrace

She closed her eyes, she thought about her mom, she would be 8 months pregnant right now and she knew she was gonna miss her baby brother or sister's birth

The door went open and Jerry, Nick, Trevor and Lucas came walking down the stairs "Hey princess, sleep well?" Jennifer didn't say anything but just nod, she felt like she had lost her voice a while ago

Jerry sat down next to her and lifted her chin "We have some news for you" Jennifer looked him in the eyes and Jerry stroked her cheek "We are gonna call your mom to let her know where you are so she can come and get you" Jennifer's eyes lit up as he told her this and she opened her mouth and for the first time in a while something came out of it "What?" Jerry puts his hand on her leg "We are gonna call your mom to pick you up" Jennifer knew there was something behind this "You guys are gonna let me go" Nick nodded and Jennifer shook her head violently "No this is not true, you are planning something, leave my mom out of this, if you hurt her I swear I will kill you" Jerry laughed and he and the boys walked back upstairs and locked Jennifer in her room again

She started to cry, they were planning on hurting her mom and her brother or sister, she couldn't let that happen, she needed to protect her mom

Gabriella was standing in the kitchen and looked out of the window thinking about Jennifer and how she wanted her to be here, safe in her arms

Her thoughts got interrupted by the phone and she picked up

**Gabriella-Bold**/_Jerry-Italic_

**Hello Gabriella Bolton speaking**

_Hello Gabriella_

_**(Gabriella's eyes widen as she recognized that voice)**_ **Jerry**

_Yes dear Gabriella, it's me_

**Where his my daughter, if you have hurt her, I swear you will pay for it!!!**

_**(laughing) **__Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella, you already know what I have done, I mean how couldn't I, she looks like her mom so much_

**Let her go Jerry, please, I know you want me not her**

_You're right and I'm gonna let her go, you just have to come and get her_

**Where?**

_Come to the woods in the south side of Santa Fe and we will come and get you to bring you to your daughter_

**I'll be there **

_Oh and Gabriella, no cops, our your daughter will die, understand_

**I understand**

_Okay I'm looking forward to see you again Gabriella_

The line went dead, and Gabriella started to cry and then put the phone on the table and she rushed upstairs and got dressed and wrote a letter to Troy for when he would come home

She laid the letter on the table in the hallway when she came back downstairs and she grabbed her keys and got out of the house and into the car, it was a bit difficult because her belly was in the way

She started to drive off with tears streaming down her face

Jerry smirked as he put the phone down again and looked at the guys "She is coming, let's put the plan in action" The guys nodded and Lucas and Trevor walked out of the cabin and got into van and they drove off

Jerry leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes smirking satisfied, this time Gabriella wouldn't make it out alive, he was gonna make sure of that

Nick walked downstairs and unlocked Jennifer's door and walked in and walked over to Jennifer who was sobbing

He sat down on the bed and Jennifer flinched when she felt someone sitting on the bed and she looked up and saw Nick, Nick hadn't done anything to her, he wasn't the one who came down to rape her or hit or whip her, he was the guy that would always bring her food

"I'm so sorry Jennifer" Jennifer looked into his eyes and saw how much regret he had and how sorry he was "Why are you doing this, why are you even here?" Nick looked at her "I'm here because I had to do this for my dad, I had to grow up without a dad because of your mom" Jennifer got angry "MY MOM DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOUR DAD WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO KIDNAP MY MOM WHEN SHE WAS 17 SO IT'S NOT MY MOM'S FAULT" Nick looked away "I'm sorry Jennifer" He grabbed the rope that was lying on the table and walked over to Jennifer and he undid the chain around her ankle and he tied her feet together and he tied her hands together too

He picked Jennifer up and he walked upstairs with Jennifer in his arms

Jerry saw Nick coming up with Jennifer in his arms and he smirked and got out of his chair and walked over to them "Little Jennifer, your mommy is coming to get you, she is on her way" He picked up some tape from the table and put it on her mouth and Jennifer started to cry

"Put her on the chair" Nick puts Jennifer on a chair and the taped her to it

"No we have to wait for Gabriella to come and for Trevor and Lucas to come back"

Gabriella on the highway, she was almost in Santa Fé, she heard her phone ringing and looked at it to find Sharpay calling her but she pushed on the ignore button and she looked back at the road as she continued to drive

Sharpay was getting worried, she knew Gabriella was depressed but everytime she would call her she would always pick up, she felt that something was wrong, she dialled Troy's number

**Troy-bold**/_Sharpay-Italic_

**Hello**

_Troy it's me Sharpay_

**Hey Sharpay why are you calling?**

_Do you know where Gabriella is?_

**Yes she is at home why?**

_She is not picking her phone up_

**That's strange**

_Yeah I know but maybe she is asleep_

**No she isn't she was awake when I left this morning and I think she got up not much after I left**

_Troy I think something is wrong_

**I'm gonna go home, I have the same feeling, I will call you when I get home**

_Okay Troy_

**Bye**

_Bye_

Troy puts his phone into his pocket and grabs his briefcase and walks out of his office and to his secretary "Anna I'm going home" Anna looked up at him "Are you okay Mr Bolton?" Troy shakes his head "No I'm gonna see if everything is okay with my wife, I don't think I'll be back" Anna nods "Okay Mr Bolton, I'll see you tomorrow then" Troy nods and walks out of the building and gets into his car and drives off

Not much later the arrives back home and parks on the driveway but what he couldn't see was that Gabriella's car wasn't in the garage and he got out and walked into the house "Gabriella?" He didn't get a response and he closed the door "Honey?" He walked upstairs and into the bedroom but Gabriella wasn't there and he walked back downstairs when a piece of paper caught his attention

He picked it up and saw it was for him and he unfolded the paper and started to read

_**Dear Troy,**_

_**Sorry that you have to find out like this, but I can't sit here waiting for the police to come by and tell me that they found our daughter's death body in a lake. I just can't, so that's why I started to search for her myself. I really don't know where to start I'll start somewhere. I know I'm putting my and our baby's life in danger but I need to find my baby girl. I hope you're not mad at me for this but I really have to do this. If Jerry is really behind this I know why he got her because he probably thought it was me since he has been to jail for 20 years. I love you so much and if something happens to me I want you to know that I'll always love you and that I'll watch over you and Jen. And promise me you if I don't come back that you'll move on and live the life you want. Tell Jen that I'll always be in her heart and will watch over her too. I love you guys so much.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gabriella**_

Troy crumbled the paper in a bal and the threw it on the ground and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he punched the wall and winched in pain and took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the police and called Sharpay to tell her what was going on

Gabriella was driving around in Santa Fe now, she was in the south side of the city and she knew she was almost there, she felt her son kicking her like he was telling her to turn around and go back to his daddy

But she ignored the kicking even if it hurt her so bad

She was driving down a street and she could see the woods in front of her and she knew she was almost there "I'm almost there honey, hang on mommy is coming" She drive a bit faster and she saw a path that was going into the woods so she stopped the car and turned the engine off and grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket and she started to walk into the woods following the path

----------------------------------------------

_**I hope you enjoyed it and review –xxx- Loutje555**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Heej guys sorry for not updating in a while but I was very busy but her is the next chapter and I hope you like it**_

_**------------------------**_

Gabriella looked around, she was searching for her daughter or for Jerry, she knew that she had to be here somewhere

"Hello Gabriella" Gabriella turned around to see two guys standing there "Who are you and where is my daughter!!" Lucas walked closer to her "Don't worry Gabriella we are gonna bring you to your daughter" Gabriella backed away "No I won't go anywhere till you tell me who you are" Trevor was now standing behind Gabriella and grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arm around her neck "You don't need to know" Trevor started to drag her to the van and put her in the back and closed the door

Gabriella didn't move, she just stared at the wall of the van, she felt it move and she knew that she was almost reunited with her daughter but she didn't want it to be this way

Sharpay, Zeke & Mike arrived at the Bolton residence and Troy let them in and they walked into the living room

Troy's parents, Gabriella's parents & Chad and Taylor where already in the living room, Troy had called everybody after he called the cops, the cops told him that they were on their way

"Can I see the letter" Troy ran his hand through his hair and walked to the crumbled paper that was on the ground and picked it up and gave it to Sharpay and she read it

After she was done reading she broke down in tears and Zeke pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth

Taylor looked up from Chad's chest "Why would she go search for Jennifer alone, she knows it's to dangerous for her right now, she is putting not only herself in danger but the baby too" Troy sat down "I don't know, I really don't know"

The van stopped and Trevor & Lucas got out of the van and opened the door and Lucas got into the back of the van "Get up" He pulled Gabriella up by her arm and dragged her out of the van

Trevor closed the door of the van and Lucas pulled both Gabriella's arms behind her and dragged her to the cottage

Jerry looked outside the window and saw the guys with Gabriella and turned around to face Jennifer "Mommy is here" Jennifer started crying hysterical

The door opened and Lucas pushed Gabriella inside and Trevor followed them and Lucas stopped walking with Gabriella

Jerry walked over to Gabriella "Well, well, well, look who we have here" He placed a stray of her curls behind her ear and Gabriella glared at him "Don't glare at me Gabriella or else your daughter will get hurt" He looked aside to Jennifer who was struggling trying to get out of the chair

Gabriella looked at Jennifer and gasped when she saw her, she couldn't almost recognize her, she was pretty beat up and Gabriella turned back to Jerry "Let her go, please" Jerry placed his hand on Gabriella's cheek "Sorry can't do" He looked up at Lucas & Trevor "Tie her up" Lucas dragged Gabriella over to the other chair in the room and pushed her onto it and tied her hand behind the chair and tied her legs onto the chair and placed tape on her mouth "So you won't scream when we call you husband" Gabriella started to struggle but it was no use, they had tied to rope so tight that it was hurting her to move

Jennifer looked at her mom and Gabriella felt her daughter look at her and looked at her, she saw the fear in her eyes, she hated to see it, she didn't want her daughter to be afraid, she also saw the hurt in her eyes, Gabriella was tearing up, she knew what they had done to her, she knew it because she had felt it but she needed to know once the would get out if her daughter was really gonna be okay ever again

Jerry walked over to Gabriella and placed his hand on her shoulder "It's time to call your husband" He grabbed his phone dialled the phone number

Troy was sitting with his head in his hands, he wanted to know what Gabriella was doing, he was angry right now because Gabriella did this but he couldn't help but worried also for the life of his second child, wife and of course his daughter

Troy head shot up when he heard the phone ring, he jumped up and rushed over to the phone hoping it would be Gabriella

**Troy-Bold**/_Jerry-Italic_

**Hello**

_Hello Troy _

**Jerry!!**

_Yes it's me and I got two precious things from you_

**Leave them alone Jerry! If you hurt them I swear I will kill you with my own bare hands**

_Now now Bolton, if I was you I would calm down or you won't see them both ever again and your unborn child too_

**Jerry what do you want, I will give you anything, name the price and you'll get it**

_(laughs) I don't want anything from you Bolton, I was calling to tell you that you can have your wife & daughter back but you have to find them first_

**What!?**

_You have 30 minutes to find them and I'll leave you some clues, the first is: Where in the woods are they_

Jerry hung up and Troy stared at the phone confused "What the hell?" Jack stood up and walked over to his son "What wrong?" Troy walked with Jack back to the living room and Troy told them everything that Jerry had said

"Where do you think they are?" Troy shrugged and thought about the first clue "Where in the woods are they?" They whole room was silent and thinking of where Jerry could possible hold them

5 minutes later Troy stood up "They are somewhere in the woods, but where" Sharpay stands up and walks out of the room and comes back with a map and puts it on the table "Okay so here is the woods of Albuquerque but I don't think he would hold them there because that would be easy" Troy looked at the map and then he got a flashback from the cottage where Jerry had hold Gabriella 20 years ago and looks up "They are in Santa Fé, he brought them to the same cottage as last time he had kidnapped Gabriella" He grabbed his car keys and he wanted to walk out of the house when Mike came over to him "I'm coming with you" Sharpay was about to protest but Mike turned to her "No mom I don't wanna hear it, Jennifer needs me and I'm sick and tired of waiting" Mike walked out of the house and Sharpay turned to Zeke "Go with them please" Zeke nodded and walked after Mike and Troy looked at Chad who was standing up "I'm coming too" He turned to Taylor and kissed her on the lips and then followed Troy out of the house and the four guys got into the car

Troy got into the driver seat and looked at his watch "Okay we got 23 minutes left, Santa Fé is 20 minutes away so it's gonna be tight" Troy started to engine and sped off

Gabriella & Jennifer where crying hysterical, they both know that their lives where almost over, the knew that even though Troy would find out where they where he wouldn't get in time to save them

Jerry bended down in front of Gabriella and placed his hand on her swollen stomach and she flinched, she didn't want him to touch her "Don't worry Gabriella, if you husband is smart he will find out where you are and he will be here in time but then again I won't let him find out that easily" He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and the boys for a private meeting

8 minutes later the four boys came walking out of the living room and Trevor and Lucas walked over to Jennifer and started to untie her and Jerry & Nick went over to Gabriella and started to untie her

After they where done untying them they dragged them outside and when they came outside Gabriella & Jennifer's eyes widen as they saw too coffins standing in front of them and the started to struggle and scream but those screams where still muffled by the tape

Jerry let go of Gabriella and Nick held her hands behind her back "Don't worry sweetie, I'm only doing Troy a favour so he won't have to organize your and your daughters funeral" Gabriella tried to talk and Jerry laughed "What did you wanna say" He ripped the piece of tape off of her mouth making her cry out in pain "Please don't do this, please let Jennifer go and I will do anything you want" Jerry looked at her "Everything" Jennifer was struggling to get out of Trevor & Lucas grip and Gabriella looked at her for a brief second and then turned back to Jerry "Everything, but please let her go" Jerry thought for a minute but then smirked "No" He placed a cloth on her mouth and nose with chloroform on it and not much later Gabriella passed out and went limp

Jennifer screamed when she saw what they did to her mom, Jerry picked Gabriella body up and placed her in the coffin and placed her hand on her stomach and placed a flower in her hair and kissed her on the lips "Goodbye Gabriella, this time I will make sure you're dead"

Jennifer started to struggle even harder when they closed her moms coffin and the Jerry walked over to her and ripped the tape off of her mouth "Any last words little girl" Jennifer was angry and scared at the same time but she couldn't help but say it "Go to hell!" Jerry laughed and placed the cloth on her mouth & nose and Jennifer passes out not much later and Jerry placed her in the other coffin and placed her hands on her stomach and then kissed her on the lips and trailed down to her neck making sure he left a hicky and the placed a rose in her hands and closed the coffin "Okay let's burry them, you too go south and we will go west" Lucas & Trevor nodded and they picked up Jennifer's coffin and started walking south

Jerry & Nick picked Gabriella's coffin up and they started to walk west

Troy was driving like a maniac but he didn't care, if he would slow down he would not make it on time, he needed to save his family

10 minutes later Jerry and the 3 teenagers where sitting in the kitchen drinking a can of beer, celebrating what they had done

"We finally did it" In less that 5 minutes they will be dead" They guys laughed and they made a toast

Not even seconds later they heard a car screech and Jerry stood up and walked to the window and saw Troy and the other 3 get out of the car "They are here, it's Showtime" Jerry and the 3 teenagers walked out of the cottage

Troy saw Jerry come out of the cottage and her rushed over to him and punched him in the nose and Jerry stumbled back and fell on the ground touching his nose "Where are they!!" Jerry looked up at smirks "You wanna know, well I will tell you, south or west do you best, because I have buried them six feet under the ground" Troy ran to him and kicked him in the balls before taking off to the west

Mike ran to the south and Chad & Zeke fought with the four guys

Troy ran as hard as he could, he was looking around for something that would look like a grave and he looked at his watch and saw that he had only 3 minutes left

Mike ran like it was basketball practice, he was glad that he had basketball skill otherwise he wouldn't make it on time, he stopped and looked around and saw something and he ran to it and he started to dig

Chad & Zeke had to four guys tied up in the chairs inside of the cottage and Zeke was on the phone with the cops and he told them that they needed a ambulance

Troy stopped running and ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't find anything, he looked at his watch 1 and a half minute left, he started running again but tripped he looked down and saw something written in the sand "Gabriella Bolton, beloved wife, mother and daughter" Troy knew that she had to be here and he started to dig

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**Please review**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Heej guys, I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long to update this story but I had a lot of things on my mind lately and it doesn't help that school is giving me so much homework, but right now I still have left 4 days of holiday so I try to update all my stories but I can't promise anything**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike looked at his watch to see that he had only 1 minute left and started to dig faster and not even a few seconds later he hit something hard and he wiped the sand away to find a coffin and he started to dig again

Chad & Zeke had called the police and how luckily the police where already on their way because Sharpay had called them

The police had barged into the cottage and Zeke & Chad ran out of the cottage "Okay Zeke go south, your son needs you, I'll go help Troy" Chad ran to the West and Zeke ran to the South

Troy was breathing heavily, he was still digging but he couldn't find anything, he was getting desperate "C'mon!!" Chad ran over to him "Troy" Troy turned his head as he kept digging "Chad I need your help over here!" Chad ran over to Troy and he started to help digging

Not even a 1 minute later they found the coffin and started to dig it up "C'mon Chad dig faster"

Zeke had found his son and was helping him and they got he coffin out of the ground and Zeke opened it with his pocket knife

Mike eyes widen when he saw her, he almost didn't recognize her, she was pretty beat up, not only that, she looked like she hadn't eaten for a while

Mike snapped out of his thoughts and picked Jennifer up and placed her on the ground "Baby, Jen baby wake up" he placed his head on her chest and he didn't hear anything "God damn it no!" He started to pump her chest and give her mouth to mouth "Don't you dare to leave me" Zeke watched how his son was trying to save his girlfriend and it was really terrifying for him

Troy stopped digging as he tried to open the coffin "Keep digging Chad" Chad nods and went on digging and Troy kept trying to open the coffin "C'mon open!! God damn it" He punched it and the wood cracked so he ripped the wooden plank away and saw a leg and he knew it was Gabriella's leg, he opened the coffin and saw a pale looking Gabriella, he shook his head "Oh god no!" He turned to Chad "Help me get her out of here" Chad nodded and Chad and Troy lifted Gabriella out of the coffin and placed her on the ground

Troy took her wrist in his hand and searched around for a pulse and found a small one and he started to giver her mouth to mouth "C'mon baby" He kept doing that and Gabriella started couching and opened her eyes "Troy?" she said with a groggy voice

Troy had tears in his eyes of joy "Yes baby I'm here, it's going to be okay" Gabriella coughed again because she got some sand in her mouth "Jen?" Troy gulped and looked at her "Mike & Zeke are trying to find her, they went south"

Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach "Why didn't you look for Jen first?" Troy looked at her "I couldn't, I had to make sure you where okay first" Gabriella couch again and then felt something "Oh god?" Troy looked at her worried "Baby what's wrong" Gabriella looked at Troy "The baby is coming" Troy's eyes widen "What?!" Gabriella felt a contraction "Oh god!" Troy turned to Chad "Chad go get some help" Chad nods and runs away

Mike kept doing cpr on Jennifer "C'mon Jen don't leave me alone, I need you" Zeke sat down next to Mike and placed his hands on his shoulder "Son, you need to stop" Mike turned to his father "NO! I won't stop! I won't let her die!" He kept on doing cpr and then he placed his head on her chest again and heard a heart beat and he felt her chest move up and down "She is alive!" Zeke pulled his son into a hug and they pulled back not much later "We need to get her to the hospital" Mike nods and takes Jennifer into his arms and they start to run back to the cottage

Gabriella felt another contraction and squeezed into Troy's hand "It hurts" Troy kissed her forehead "I know, hang on Chad is getting help" Not much later Chad came running back with two paramedics

"Hello Mrs. Bolton, I'm Jackson and this is Diana and we are here to help you, how far are the contractions apart?" Gabriella squeezes her eyes shut in pain "I don't know" Diana looked at Jackson and then at gabriella "Mrs Bolton we are going to have to cut open your jeans okay" Gabriella nods and Diana cuts the jeans open and puts it away "We have to take your panties off too, to see how far you are dilated!" Gabriella nods "Okay" Jackson looks at Chad "Can you pass me that blanket sir" Chad nods and gets the blanket and gives it to Jackson

Jackson places the blanket over Gabriella's legs so her private part wouldn't be exposed to everybody

Diana started to examinate her and then looked at Jackson "We need to get her to the hospital fast" Troy looked worried at them "What's wrong?!" Diana looked at Troyella "She is dilating really fast, and Gabriella is to weak to push so we need to perform a c-section" Troy nods and Jackson got the stretcher and they placed Gabriella onto it and they rushed back to the cottage where the ambulance would take her to the hospital

Mike and Zeke arrived back at the cottage "Help! She needs medical help!!" Two paramedics ran over to them and Mike placed her on the ground and the paramedics started to do their job

Zeke was holding his son close as they saw one of the paramedics put her on a heart rate monitor and they saw her bp dropping "We need to get her to the hospital fast! Her bp is dropping" Mike was crying at this point, he couldn't lose her, not right now"

"Shit!" They heard a constant beeping noise "She is going into a cardiac arrest, get me the defibrillation now!" the paramedic rushed back to the ambulance while the other ripped the top from Jennifer and started to do cpr

Diana & Jackson wheeled Gabriella to their ambulance but before they could put Gabriella into the ambulance Gabriella saw the other paramedic doing cpr on her daughter "NO!!!" Troy looked at where Gabriella was looking at his eyes widen "JENNIFER!!" He ran over to them but got pushed away by a police officer "Stay there sir" Troy looked at the police officer angry "That's my daughter!!"

The other paramedic came back and placed the equipment onto the floor and placed the pads on Jennifer chest "Charge to 200" the nurse did that and the doctor kept doing cpr "Charged to 200" The doctor stops and takes the paddles "Okay clear" he places the paddles onto Jennifer's chest and shocks her

Mike couldn't watch and turned his head into Zeke's chest crying his eyes out

Zeke kept Mike close and looked away not wanting to see how they did it

Gabriella was sobbing really loud and it didn't help that the contractions where getting worse

Troy stood on his spot lifeless, he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene that was right in front of him

Diana rushed over to Troy "Mr Bolton, we need to take your wife to the hospital right now" Troy looked at her for a brief second "No I won't leave her, I can't leave her and I can't leave my wife either" Jackson was standing next to Gabriella "Mrs Bolton we need to get you to the hospital right now" Gabriella shakes her head "No!!"

"Mrs Bolton, we need to, you are to weak to push this baby out, and you are dilating way to fast, we need to do a c-section" Gabriella shakes her head "NO I won't leave my daughter, I will push this baby out, I will use all my power!" Jackson looks at Diana and sighs "Okay fine but I need to put you in the ambulance first" He placed the stretcher into the ambulance and then rushed out to get Diana "Diana Mrs Bolton refuses to go to the hospital right now, she wants to deliver the baby herself" Diana turned to Jackson "What?!" Jackson looks at her "I tried to change her mind but she won't leave not with her daughter like that" Diana nods "Okay get everything ready I'll be right there" Jackson nods and rushes back to the ambulance to get everything ready

"Mr Bolton" Troy turned to Diana "Your wife wants to deliver the baby right now" Troy nods "Okay" he runs with Diana to the ambulance and Diana gets in but Troy stops before he gets in and looks at his daughter that they are trying to revive again a couple of meters away and get in the ambulance and sits down next to Gabriella

"Charge to 300" The paramedic does it "And clear" He presses the paddles onto Jennifer's chest and shocks her

The paramedic here a beeping again and one of the checked her pulse "We got a pulse

Mike looked up from his father's chest and then saw something, Jennifer was flickering with her eyes trying to open them

One of the paramedics saw this too "Miss Bolton, can you open your eyes for us please" Jennifer tried so hard and finally managed to open her eyes

"Welcome back Miss Bolton" The paramedic smiled at her and then covered upper body with a sheet "Okay let's move her onto the stretcher

"Okay Mrs Bolton, I need you to give a big push" Gabriella nods and starts pushing "That's it Mrs Bolton, keep going" Gabriella kept pushing and Troy encouraged her "Yes that's it, you can do it, you can do it baby" Gabriella fall back onto the bed "Okay mrs Bolton take a deep breath and get ready to start pushing again"

Gabriella did what Diana told her and started pushing again "Keep going Mrs Bolton, keep going, I already see the head" Gabriella pushed harder and Diana took the baby's head in her hands and Gabriella fell back onto the bed again "Okay the head is out Mrs Bolton, I need you to give me one more push and the baby will be out okay" Gabriella tried to regain a bit of her breath and nodded

"Okay get ready to push again" Gabriella got into position again and Troy stroked her hair

"Okay push!" Gabriella pushed again and this with all the power she had and not much later the baby was out and a cry filled the ambulance

Diana looked at Troyella "It's a boy" Diana placed Troyella's son on Gabriella's chest and Gabriella started crying, she had a baby boy, a boy, she now had a son and a daughter, she looked up at Troy worried and Troy knew what she was thinking and rushed out of the ambulance to see the paramedics putting Jennifer in the ambulance

He rushed over and stopped when he saw his daughters blue eyes, she was alive, she was alive, he rushed over to her and hugged her "Oh god, my baby girl" One of the paramedics walked over "Mister, your daughter is very weak, we need to take her to the hospital for medical care" Troy nods and strokes Jennifers hair back "You are gonna be alright and once you are better, you will get to see your new baby brother"

Jennifer looked at her father with tears in her eyes, these tears where happy tears, she had a baby brother, a brother

Troy kissed her forehead "I'll see you at the hospital" He climbed out of the ambulance and saw Mike standing there "Go see her son, she needs you" Mike walks over to Troy and hugs him before stepping into the ambulance and Troy returned to his wife and new born son with a smile on his face

Gabriella saw Troy and saw him smiling and knew that Jennifer was alright "She is alright?" Troy nods and sits down next to Gabriella "Yes she is alright, she is alive and awake" He kissed her on the lips and Gabriella closed her eyes for a second and then looked back at Troy "I love you" Troy strokes his son's head and looks at her "I love you too, and this little guy and our precious daughter"

Jackson closed the doors of the ambulance and got into the front and drove off following the other ambulance with their daughter in it

Mike looked down at Jennifer and smiled at her

The paramedic was putting a breathing tube in her nose so they could take the other breathing tube out of her mouth

"It's gonna be okay Jenny, you're safe now" The paramedic took the breathing tube out of her mouth and turned around to give them some privacy

"Hey" Mike chuckles when he heard her say that, he leaned down and rests his forehead against hers "Hey" Mike leans in and kisses her passionately on the lips

Jennifer was happy, to see Mike again, she was happy to feel his lips on hers again but she couldn't stop worrying that Mike wouldn't want her anymore if he knew what they did to her

Mike pulled back "I thought I lost you" Jennifer looks at him "Well you won't get rid of that easily, we Bolton's know how to put up a fight" They both laughed and Mike placed his hand on her cheek "I love you Jennifer Bolton" Jennifer smiles "I love you too Mike Baylor"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked the chapter, so review **


	17. Chapter 16

_**Heeeej guys!! I'm so so so so sorry for not posting a new chapter since it has been like almost 5 months ago since the last chapter but I really didn't have much time, I'm pretty busy but I could find some time this weekend to write this chapter so I hope you all like it, and I will try to post new chapters sooner**_

_**------**__

* * *

_

Troy sat next Gabriella stroking her hair as the looked at their new born son. Gabriella had gotten a breathing tube placed in her nose and Diana had hooked her up to IV. Troy kissed the top of her head "He is gorgeous, I'm proud of you" Gabriella looks up at him "Yeah he is and he looks like you" Troy chuckles "Yes he may but I think he will have your brains"

Gabriella giggles and softly strokes her son's head "You know we have to think of a name for him" Troy nods "I know but we haven't thought about it because of what has happened the last couple of months" Gabriella nods "Yes I know, uhm let me think" Troy strokes her hair as Gabriella thought about a name

"How about Liam?" Troy smiles "I like it, I have a middle name" Gabriella looks at him "What is it?" Troy takes Liam's small hand in his "How about Nathan?" Gabriella smiles "I like it, Liam Nathan Bolton, it's perfect" Troy leans down and kisses her

The 2 ambulances arrived at the hospital and the two paramedics wheeled Jennifer to the emergency room so they could treat her wounds and do an examination

Mike couldn't go inside with her. He sat down in the waiting room and waited for his family and also Jennifer's grandparents to come.

Gabriella was wheeled into another emergency room and the had taken Liam away from her to do an examination him to see if he was healthy

Troy was sitting outside the emergency room his wife was in, he was obnoxious because he knew his wife was gonna be fine but by the looks of how his daughter looked like he didn't know if she would heal fully at least not mentally.

His heart broke when he saw his daughter lying there in the mud not even alive. He didn't know what he would have done if he lost his daughter today. Even thou he got his son today he had almost lost her.

Troy placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply. He tried to blink back the tears that where threatening to fall. He felt two arms wrap around him and he looked up to find his mother sitting down next to him and he turned to her and started to cry into her chest.

Lucille started to cry too, it hurt her to see him like this, even thou she didn't know what had happened, she could sense something had gone wrong. She stroked his hair trying to sooth him.

30 minutes later the doctor came out of one of the rooms "Mr Bolton" Troy looked up from his mothers chest "Yes?" The doctor smiled "I'm Doctor Raymond McKenzie and I was treating your wife and son, they both are fine, Gabriella has to take it easy for a few days, she has been drained so I recommend for her to have a lot of rest, your son is perfectly healthy he is _8 pounds and 1 ounces, 20.3 inches long_"

Troy smiles "That's big" Doctor McKenzie laughed "Yes that's big but it's good, we are gonna put Gabriella in a private room and once they are done with your daughter I will make sure they place her in the same room" Troy smiles at the doctor "Thank you"

2 nurses wheel Gabriella out of the emergency room and Troy walks over to her "Hey there" Gabriella smiles "Hey, have you heard anything from Jen yet?" Troy shakes his head "No I haven't, only about you and Liam" Gabriella looks at him "How is he?" Troy smiles and strokes her hand with his thumb "He is doing great, he is a big boy, 8 pound and 1 ounces and he is 20.3 inches long"

Gabriella giggles "Yes that's really a big boy" Troy smiles and kisses the top of her head "You want me to come to your room?" Gabriella shakes her head "No just stay here until you get news on how Jen is doing" Troy nods "Okay I'll see you soon" Gabriella nods and the 2 nurses wheel her away

Troy turned to Maria & John "Could you go with her and keep her some company" They both nodded and walked after their daughter

Troy turned to his parents and Lucille hugged "We have a grandson?" Troy pulls back and smiles "Yeah, his name is Liam Nathan Bolton and if you want to see him I'm sure he will be taken to Gabriella shortly" Jack smiles "We will stay here with you for a bit longer" Troy nods and sits back down

Sharpay rushed over to her son, she got a call from Zeke telling her that she was still on the way to the hospital and as soon as Sharpay had pulled up at the hospital, her and Taylor rushed inside

Sharpay pulled her son into his chest and Mike released some new set of tears "I thought I lost her mom" Sharpay hugs him tight "shh it's okay, she is in good hands now, she is gonna be okay" Troy and his parents walked into the waiting room when one of the nurses said that they should leave the hallway

Troy sat down next to Sharpay and Mike and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder "She is gonna be okay Mike, it's just gonna take a while before our Jen will be back" Mike wipes his tears and then turns to look straight at the wall in front of them

A female doctor came walking into the waiting room "Relatives of Jennifer Bolton?" Troy, Lucille, Jack, Sharpay, Zeke and Mike all stood up and the doctor nodded "Follow me please" They followed the doctor to a private room

"I'm doctor Maya Rodriquez and I am Jennifer's doctor" Troy looks at her "How is my daughter?" Maya turns to Troy "Your daughter is in a very dangerous stage, with all those beatings she has received, she has 5 ribs broken, her ankle is sprained she has a concussion and probably will have to go to a psychiatrist"

She looks at everybody "Your daughter not only has been physical abuse but also sexually and not to mention mentally, your daughter is drained from the lack of food or water, she has lost a lot of weight and we will try everything to get her better again"

Mike looked at Maya "Sexually?!" Maya turned to Mike "Yes, we are doing test to see if she has std or if she could be pregnant" Mike curled his hands up in to fist, hearing his girlfriend was sexually abused made him angry, angry at the sick bastards that did it too her and now his girlfriend could be pregnant with on of that sick bastards child

Troy nodded at the doctor after she told them they could see her but on at the time and he walked over to Mike and placed his hand on his shoulder "Mike?" Mike looked at Troy snapping out of his thought "Yes?" Troy smiles a bit "Do you want to go see her?" Mike nods "Okay let's go"

They walk out of the room and they see 2 nurses wheel Jennifer to a different room, Maya turns to Troy "We think it's best if she has a room for her alone" Troy nods "If you think that's the best right now then it's fine" Mike walked into the room and took a chair and waited for the nurses to leave and then he sat down on the chair next to Jennifer's bed

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and as she felt someone sitting down next to her and she slowly turned her head to see Mike sitting next to her, Mike looked into her empty blue eyes and he touched her hand making Jennifer flinch and tears to well up in her eyes and Mike pulled his hand away, tearing up too but holding them back "Don't" Mike looks at her "Jen" Jennifer shakes her head "No please don't touch me" Mike nods "I guess I should go" Jennifer nods "yes please, I want to be alone" Mike gets up and walks to the door and gives Jennifer one last look before walking out

Troy was standing in front of his wife's room, he didn't know how to break this news to Gabriella, he felt heartbroken when the doctor told them about his daughter's condition

Troy took a deep breath and knocked on the door and he heard a faint come in and he opened the door to see his wife in the bed and Maria holding her grandson and John sitting next to Maria

Troy smiled at them "Hey" Gabriella smiles at him "Hey, do you have some news on Jen?" Troy smile faded and he walked inside and walked over to Gabriella and sat down on the bed with her and took her hand in his

Gabriella knew something was wrong, she could tell at Troy's behaviour but she could also tell at how Jennifer looked when she saw her "Troy what is it?" She started to tear up

"The doctor told us that Jen is in a dangerous stage because of the beatings, she has 5 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a concussion and she has lot a lot of weight because of the lack of food and water" Gabriella knew that was not everything "Troy..?"

Troy sighs and squeezes her hand "She has to go see a psychiatrist because she has been abused physically, mentally and sexually" Gabriella started to cry and Troy pulled her into his arms and held her tight "Shhh" Gabriella cried into his chest and Troy couldn't hold his tears back anymore and started to cry too

Maria held Liam close to her as she cried, John held them close to him, they both felt their heart break when they heard about their granddaughter's condition

Mike walked over to his mom "Can we go" Sharpay looks at Mike "uhm yeah sure but don't you want to stay with Jennifer" Mike shakes her head "No I don't want too, I want to go home" Sharpay looks at Zeke and Zeke shrugs and Sharpay turns back to her son "Mike what's wrong?" Mike snaps "Nothing, now let's go" Mike starts to walk away

Sharpay sighs and looks at Zeke "I'll be right there" she kisses him on the lips and then walks over to Lucille & Jack "Can you tell Troy & Gabriella that we left and that probably something is wrong with Mike" They both nod and they hug each other before Sharpay leaves

Lucille looks at Jack "I want to go see Jennifer" Jack nods "Okay I'll go to Gabriella's room" Lucille smiles and walks to Jennifer's room

Jack walks into Gabriella's room and Troy & Gabriella pulled away from each other and Jack walked over to Gabriella and hugs her "Hey" Gabriella hugs him back "Hey, where is Lucille" Jack pulls back "She is with Jen, Sharpay, Zeke and Mike left" Troy looks at his father "Okay are they coming back" Jack gives him a weak smiles "I don't know son, something might have happened between Mike and Jennifer" Troy closed his eyes and sighed deeply

Gabriella lay back down on the bed and looked at her mom "Mom can I have him please" Maria nodded and slowly got up with Liam in her arms and placed him carefully in Gabriella's arms" Jack looked down "He is gorgeous, I can't wait to teach him basketball" Troy pushed his father playfully "That's my job dad, you had your chance with me" Jack laughed and stroked Liam's head softly

Lucille knocked on the door of Jennifer's room but got no response and opened the door to find her granddaughter on her side looking at the wall "Hey sweetheart" Jennifer turned around to see her grandmother "Grandma" she slowly sat up and Lucille gave her a hug and Jennifer broke down in tears

Lucille hugged her closer trying not to hurt her and stroked her hair "Shh you're gonna be okay, we are all her now, you're safe now" Jennifer kept crying, letting everything out from the last couple of months she had been living in hell

Troy got up and kissed Gabriella's head "I'm gonna check on Jennifer" Gabriella nods and Troy leaves the room and he walks to Jennifer's room

When he got there he could hear crying and he opened the door a bit to see his daughter sobbing in his mother's chest, he walked in and over to the two of them and he placed his hand on Jennifer's back and she flinched "Don't touch me!!" Troy pulled his hand back and tears started to build up in his eyes "Jennifer it's me" Jennifer shook her head "Go away!" Troy looked at his mother and Lucille saw the hurt in his eyes but give him a sign to go and Troy nodded leaving the room

He leaned against the wall, his daughter didn't want him to touch her, she was scared of him, she was scared he would hurt her, this was all Jerry's fault, it was his fault that his daughter would never be the same again, it would be his fault that his daughter would have to live with fear, it was his fault she would have a long path of healing to go, not physically but mentally

John came out of Gabriella's room and walked through the hallway until he saw Troy leaning against the wall and he walked over to him "Troy" Troy looked at John and John walked closer "Troy is everything ok?" Troy shakes his head "No it isn't, my daughter is afraid of me" John looks at him confused "What are you talking about"

Troy wipes a fallen tear from his cheek "She is scared I can see it, when I touched her she flinched and told me to not touch her and leave" John places his hand on Troy's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze "I think she is afraid of men because of what those guys did to her, this needs time" Troy nods "I know but I just want to hold my baby girl and tell her everything is gonna be fine and that we are here for her"

John smiles sadly "I know son we all want that, but she has to do this on her own, she will come to you once she is getting better" Troy nods "You're right, I think I'm gonna go back to Gabriella and spend some time with her and our son" John nods "Okay, me Jack and Maria are gonna get something to eat and call Chad & Taylor to tell them, you want anything" Troy shakes his head "No thanks I'm fine" John nods and Troy walks away and back to Gabriella's room and walks in Jack and Maria leave

Gabriella was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep yet, she was holding a sleeping Liam in her arms and she couldn't help but smile at him, he was indeed gorgeous, he would be just like Troy when he would be older, he would be heartthrob

Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat down on the bed and Gabriella looked up at him "Hey" Troy smiles and leans over to her and kisses her "Hey, how are you feeling?" Gabriella smiles "I'm tired but I don't want to go to sleep yet" Troy chuckles "But you need to rest sweetie" Gabriella shakes her head and looks at Troy and knows something is wrong "Troy what's wrong?" Troy sighs "Jennifer is afraid of me" Gabriella looks at him confused "What?"

"She doesn't want me to touch her, she doesn't want me in the same room as her" Gabriella felt really hurt, her heart was aching because she could see how much it hurt Troy and she wanted to see her daughter herself but she couldn't

"Oh sweetie" Troy shakes his head and looks up giving her a weak smile "I understand it, your father told me it could happen that she would be afraid of men, after what she had been through, and I could say that I was lucky that didn't happen with you 20 years ago or I would seriously have died" Gabriella takes his hand and kisses it "It's gonna be okay Troy, I promise you"

Troy nods "I know, now how about I put this little guy in his crib and you go to sleep while I stay here" Gabriella whines "Troyyyy..." Troy places his finger on her lips "and no complaining" Gabriella nods and Troy takes Liam out of Gabriella's arms and kisses him gently on his head before placing him in the crib and then turned back to Gabriella and tucked her in making her pout a bit "Troy I'm not a baby" Troy ignored her comments "Go to sleep" Gabriella sighs "fine" She makes herself comfortable and then she closes her eyes and slowly falls asleep

Troy kisses her head and then sits down on the chair and takes Gabriella's hand "I love you Gabriella and no matter what happens our daughter is gonna be okay"

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you all liked it, please give me a review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen in the next chapter**_


End file.
